Battle Royale: American Edition
by silvergir89
Summary: What if America started they're own Game of death. Note: Some characters are based off the japanese counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royale: American Edition

Prologe

When you think of the land of the free, and the home of the brave, you think of America. Well it's all a lie, America, or The Republic of North America is now a totalitarian state, been that way since 1979, when the man known as The Wonderful Dictator, organized a coo to overthrow then president Jimmy Carter; it suceeded.

The first order The Wonderful Dictator's was something called The Game, a killing game, in which one high school freshmen class is chosen by impatial lottery where one boy and one girl can survive. This happend to one such school in Vermont...

Crestwood High School students:

Boy #1: Norwell Yates

Girl #1: Mandy Blanche

Boy #2: Micheal White

Girl #2: Dawn Monroe

Boy #3: Heath Cliffords

Girl #3: Leanne Boxer

Boy #4: Jay Woods

Girl #4: Noelle Harper

Boy #5: Dylan Brown

Girl #5: Brinne Montgomery

Boy #6: Liam Thornton

Girl #6: Laura Williams

Boy #7: Julian Granger

Girl #7: Farrah Livengston

Boy #8: Norton Gardener

Girl #8: Luna Winters

Boy #9: Marc O'Hara

Girl #9: Anne Green

Boy #10: Jason Chai

Girl #10: Mina Micheals

Boy #11: Lion La Sang

Girl #11: Samantha Brooks

Boy #12: Raj Mameshja

Girl #12: Helena Moore

Boy #13: Harold Harris

Girl #13: Josephine Lovette

Boy #14: Davy Jones

Girl #14: Gina Mipela

Boy #15: Blake Cinderson

Girl #15: Diana Kendricks

Boy #16: Roger Rodrick

Girl #16: Yuki Misato

Boy #17: Chester Johnson

Girl #17: Tula Stenos

Boy #18: Damian Jackson

Girl #18: Mirah Abu-Karah

Boy #19: Nicky Marshall

Girl #19: Heather Hamilton

Boy #20: Corneilius Batons

Girl #20: Wendy Hailson

Boy #21: Miles Hampton

Girl #21: Cindy Daniels


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, and Blake Cinderson, was looking for his homeroom class, alongside his friend Baron Fredricks. They were hoping that they will be in the same class, just like last year, and the year before that.

"I'm in Mr. Wright for homeroom." Blake said, reading the homeroom assignments.

Baron looked for his homeroom, only to find he was in Mrs. Graves for homeoom. Jason was shocked.

"Damn, I wanted to be in the same homeroom as you Blake." Baron whined.

"We still have lunch together." Blake said, cheering up Baron.

"That's true." Baron said tersely, "See you at first period." Baron added, as the two boys left for there respected homerooms, Blake left for the left side of freshmen hall, and Baron to the right.

Blake went to room 89 where Mr. Wright classroom is. He noticed half the students, that he reconized from middle school, and even some that he only reconized once or twice.

There were cliques like Liam Thornton crew of troublemakers, with Marc O'Hara, Chester Johnson, and Jason Chai; who were harrassing Davy Jones, who was the closest to Liam.

Davy on the other hand is a homosexual, who is picked on with no mercy from Liam Thornton and his friends. Davy's friends with Miles Hampton and Noelle Harper the most romantic couple in school.

While were on the subject of Davy being a homosexual; homosexuals are allowed in The Republic of North America, since 2000 when The Wonderful Dictator's niece came out as a lesbian. So insted of sending her to a labor camp, he decided make homosexuality legal, just as long they're loyal to The Wonderful Dictator.

Another clique is also made of troublemakers, but lead Samantha Brooks, with Mina Micheals and Cindy Daniels, in which they we're prositutes and rumor has it that Samantha had sex with Mr. Trudeau the homeroom teacher from middle school, in which he got canned after she snitched on him. No one bothers Samantha, or friends.

Then there was Dawn Monroe, student body vice president, who was talking to Corneilius Batons, who was the student body president, back in middle school. Dawn is friends with jock Helena Moore, shy girl Anne Green, nerd Tula Stenos, transfur student from Japan Yuki Misato, cheerleader Heather Hamilton, and Diana Kendricks; who is Jason's girlfriend. While Coneilius is friends with Raj Mameshja, and Nicky Marshall, who sat next to each other in front of the class.

The jocks not only had Helena and Heather, but it had Roger Rodrick (football), Heath Cliffords (baseball), and Damian Jackson (basketball). They all seem to get along with the other students and the envy of all the girls in school.

They were goth kids, like Lion Le Sang, and Brinne Montgomery we're the only kids in this class who would dress in all black, and dyed there hair in various colors, Brinne is a die hard fan of horror movies and her favorite band is Sisters of Mercy; while Lion, who was a transfur student from France, along with his 'brother' Sam, who's in the same class as Baron.

There was also Mirah Abu-Karah and Josephine Lovette best friends, dispite the religious barrier. Mirah is muslim, while Josephine was catholic, but they get along none the less.

Speaking of best friends, there was Laura Williams and Farrah Livengston, friends since grade school. And Harold Harris and Damian Jackson, also friends since they were in kindergarden.

Another group of friends consisted of Mandy Blanche, Leanne Boxer, and Wendy Hailson; who were talking about how they should be popular to the upperclassmen in the school.

There was a loner in the classroom, Julian Granger, a suicidal boy that is also picked on by Liam's gang. He cuts himself and was often sent to Crestwood hospital's mental ward by his parents. He sat in the back of the room next to Luna Winters who was a bit on the crazy side, Norton Gardener who was Cindy's ex-boyfriend, Norwell Yates who was playing a video game, and Micheal White who was the class clown.

Blake went to a empty seat in the middle of the classroom, between Diana and a student Blake has never even noticed before, but Blake only saw his name on the timetable, he's is Dylan Brown, who looked slightly older than most of the classmates in the class. Blake gave out his hand to Dylan.

"Hi I'm Blake." Blake introduced himself to Dylan.

"Don't ask me how I'm doing." Dylan said in a huff.

"Ok." Blake said, in a dissapointing tone.

A finger tapped on Blake's right shoulder, Blake turned around to see Diana. She was happy to see Blake, even blushed a bit.

"Hi Blake, where's Baron?" Diana asked.

"He's in Mrs. Graves homeroom, but he'll be at lunch." Blake responded.

"Alright." Diana bluntly said.

Soon everyone noticed that Mr. Wright was M.I.A, soon enough some of the students were all sleepy. Blake tried all he could to stay awake, he also succumed to what appears to be knock-out gas. He soon noticed that Dylan went straight to the window and punched it with all his might, but his fist bounced back. Soon enough both Blake and Dylan were knocked out cold along with the rest of the homeroom class.

* * *

Meanwhile in town black mercedes' pulled up to the students houses, going to the door and imforming the parents and/or legal guardians about what might happen to they're kids. The parents approved of what would happen to they're kids. However they were some parents who dissaproved of the event known as The Game, and they were taken care of, in a bad way, even some of them were either killed or raped, before they're kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 2

Hours later Blake woke up in a strange place, a place that isn't Mr. Wright's homeroom. The place looked like a classroom, and the lights were off, until a attractive women in a fox-red dress suit and she had a cold demenor in her glare, turned on the lights and it was confirmed that the place was in fact classroom, but not Mr. Wright's room.

Blake soon noticed a metal collar on Diana, sitting next to him.

"I have a collar." Blake yelled, loud enough to wake up the rest of the class.

Everyone noticed the collars and yelled in disbelief. The red-clad women demanded attention, everyone in the class turned back to the board, looking at her.

"Hello class, allow me to introduced myself. I'm Miss. Fox." Miss. Fox introduced herself, writing her name on the old chalkboard, "Now does anyone know where you kids are?" She asked the class.

"It looks like a classroom." Corneilius whimpered, his face was pale like a unused canvus.

"Correct, today you'll be in The Game." Miss. Fox responded to Corneilius' answer.

The students were flabberghasted at what Miss. Fox said. Then Yuki Misato rose from her seat, she was shocked like Corneilius was.

"I'm supposed to be a foriegn exchange student, how am I in The Game?" Yuki asked in fear of Miss. Fox.

"Well it mandatory to participate in The Game, exchange student or not." Miss Fox explained to Yuki's question,Yuki soon sat down.

Two soldiers carrying a black bag, then put it on the teacher's desk. The soldiers gave a salute to Miss. Fox.

"What's with the bag?" Davy asked from the back.

"It's Mr. Wright." Miss. Fox said as she zipped the bag, to reveal the corpse of Mr. Wright, the homeroom teacher that was supposed to be they're teacher for the year. Everyone was shocked, Micheal White threw up at the sight of the homeroom teacher's corpse, "He refused to go along with The Game, so we had him executed for defying the goverment." She explained.

"How did we get selected?" Marc asked.

"By random." Miss. Fox said tersely, then she turned to the board, "Now the location you all are in is the town of Mornton, Vermont. We had everyone evacuated the whole town, so no innocent blood would be spilled, ok." She explained with a twisted smile.

"Hey Miss Fox, what about the collars that we have?" Dawn asked Miss. Fox.

"Oh I wouldn't touch that, if I were you. Those collars inject a very powerful poison that if you remove it." Miss. Fox explained.

"I'm not playing this game!" Julian screamed, while ripping off his collar off his neck.

Just as Julian ripped off his collar, a loud beep started to emenate the room, and soon enough what Miss. Fox said was in fact true. Julian veins glowed neon-green and then collapsed on the floor dead. After he dropped dead the other students put their hands off the collars.

"Was he suicidal?" Miss. Fox asked the class.

"He was." Blake said in response.

"Now let me give out the rules of The Game." Miss. Fox said cheerfully, "The rules of The Game kill or be killed, but you need to be wery of the dead zones that'll be announced by me, every six hours, four per day, along with the dead students; the school is a permanate dead zone 20 minutes after the last student leaves. There is a time limit, if there is no deaths in a 24-hour span, all the collars will inject poison, like you saw with Mr. Granger just a moment ago, and no winners will be declared. Only one boy and one girl can survive The Game. And it'll be a three-day event, so get to killing your classmates, when you can." She explained the details of The Game.

Norton raised his hand in curiousity.

"What if there is more than one boy and one girl, when three days is up?" He asked.

"All the remaining collars will inject poison either way." She answered, "Which leaves me with the collars; they are water-proof, shock resistant, and permanate. I have the only key that I'll remove for the winners of The Game. They also monitor your pulse to inform who died or not" She added.

Two soldiers, the same ones that carried Mr. Wright's body, came in the room and this time with bags with TRNA logo on the front of the bags. They did the same salute as they did for when they carried the body of their homeroom teacher. Roger raised his hand, Miss Fox noticed him.

"What are those?" Roger asked.

"There your supplies of survival." She answered, "They contain food; water; a GPS that tells you where you are, and what zones are dead; medicine; and a random weapon. Weapons varies from a pen to a sniper rifle, and girls a little word of warning you are allowed to bring personal items. Also they are more supplies that are scattered around town so get what you can." She explained the day pack.

Liam raised his right hand.

"When does The Game start?" He asked, in his trademark monotone voice

"When you leave the school, but leave the school immediately, because if you stay in the school, you will be shot to death. And if you escape town, the national guard have orders to shoot on sight." Miss. Fox explained, "Now for roll call, I'll call you boy-girl-boy-girl. Starting with Norwell Yates."

Norwell got up, in trembling when he heard his name. He went to the front of the class, grabbed his day pack, and headed out the door.

"Game start!" One soldier shouted.

"Mandy Blanche." Miss Fox annouced.

Mandy got up, grabbed her day pack, and ran into the darkness that covered the hallways.

After several students grabbed they're day packs, and left the building, Blake's name was called.

"Blake Cinderson." Miss. Fox announced.

Blake got up, grabbed his pack and left the room. It was dark, meaning it was night time, as he left the building in no time, he saw what appears to be a trashbag, but on closer inspection, it was the body of Gina Mipela.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Crestwood, Baron was watching the news when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to door to see a tall women, no taller than 5'8", with long pitch-black hair, eyes green as grass, and was wearing a blue sweater, and black jeans. She was crying profusely, causing her Chanel eyeliner to run. Baron ushered the women to the living room. The women is none other than Sarah Cinderson, Blake's older sister by 6 years.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Baron asked.

"I was informed by the military, that Blake is in The Game." Sarah whimpered.

"He is?" Baron said in a state of confusion, "Did you accept him being in The Game?" He asked.

"You know what they do to people who oppose The Game or anything the goverment imposes." Sarah snapped.

As the news went on, a news flash came on the TV, Sarah and Baron turned their attention to it.

"We have some breaking news to pass around." The news reporter said, reading from his script, "We have just recived word that the 2012 Game has just started. The school participating is Crestwood High School in Crestwood, Vermont." The news reporter added.

After a moment or two later Mrs. Fredricks came in the living room, and broke the awkward silence.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Fredricks asked Baron

"Blake's in The Game!" Baron said tersely.

"Oh my God." Mrs. Fredricks was flabberghasted at what she heard.

"All we can do is pray that he'll lives." Sarah said sheepishly.

"We can hope for the best." Baron consoled, then something else hit him, "Isn't Diana in the same class as Blake?" He added worrying about his girlfriend.

* * *

"Like you said, we'll pray that she'll live as well." Mrs. Fredricks consoled her son.

Back in Mornton, Blake was shocked to see Gina's lifeless body right next to him. Gina's corpse had only one gunshot in the head, and a pool of blood was worthy of a crime scene.

Soon enough a shot fired from a distance, this time grazing Blake in the arm. He turned around and noticed a tall dark figure, holding a gun. The tall dark figure came closer and closer to Blake where he reconized the figure as Norwell Yates.

"Why did you kill Gina!" Blake screamed at Norwell.

Norwell was a video game addict, who knew how to play all kinds of games, even games that were sold on the black market. Norwell's favorite game was a illegal import from Japan, called Yakuza Slasher, where the protagonist kills rival gang members, just like The Game. He was really playing his favorite game, in real life.

"You must die, Blake. You've laughed at me behind my back, and now DIE!" Norwell screamed like a victim trying to spare them.

"I'm not that kind of person! You should go and kill Liam and his gang!" Blake clarified.

"Lies, all lies!" Norwell shouted, continued to aim at Blake.

Then Diana came out of the school, where she noticed Blake and Norwell fighting, with Norwell having the upper hand.

"Blake!" Diana shouted.

"Diana!" Blake said, turning his attention to Diana.

Blake went to Diana and rushed out of the area like a marathon runner. Norwell tried to shoot, but missed evey shot, like a dead eye.

"I'll find you bitches and then kill you!" Norwell screamed, then fell down next to Gina's body, dead from a knife wound to the back.

Another shadowy figure came out of the shadows and it was revealed to be Roger Rodrick, Crestwood's starring quaterback. He took the knife out and put it in his bag, he also grabbed Norwell's Beretta M9, as well as his bag and Gina's bag where he found a medieval sword in her bag.

"Lucky me, I should of fucked Gina first." Roger said in lament, for Gina.

Soon enough he left into the shadows, once again.

* * *

Blake and Diana were running like crazy through town, they stopped at G-6 two zones west of the school, Blake noticed a pharmacy where they took shelter in.

"That was crazy." Blake said recalling Norwell going postal.

"I know." Diana said in a huff.

"At least were away from Norwell, that counts for something." Blake assured.

The two went to their daypacks to find a weapon they can use. Blake got a pair of what appears to be sais, while Diana got a Smith & Wesson sidearm, complete with a pack of 9mm bullets. They were releived of what weapons they got.

"That was lucky, wanna' switch?" Blake asked, to switch weapons.

"Sure." Diana replied, switching her sidearm with a pair of sais, "Blake I'm scared." She said in a fright.

"We need to survive, that's what counts for the moment." Blake said in hopes of living to tommorrow.

"You're right Blake. I wonder how Baron is doing." Diana worried.

"I hope he's ok." Blake assured.

"I know." Diana said bluntly.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 4

In the northern part of town at a old house, Liam Thornton and his gang we're hanging out trying to figure out what they'll do in The Game. They were shocked to hear from Miss Fox that they have to kill there own classmates until a boy and a girl were left. They wanted to protest The Game but they remembered what they did to Mr. Wright, so they kept it to themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Jason pondered.

Jason Chai was the brains of the gang, he knows what to do and how to do it, which made him a good ally and a good friend to Liam.

"We'll see what Liam wants to do." Mark said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Mark O'Hara came to the gang just last month, when he sent a rival gang member to the hospital, just to prove himself to worthy to Liam and his gang. But deep down he never told anyone that his father is a retired member of The Wonderful Dictator's special military, according to law anyone who retires from the Special Military can not tell anyone, not even current family about any experiences the person in question had ever even had. Not abiding by that rule results in execution for both the retired member and the people he or she told.

"Hey Liam wanna' go out and rape someone?" Chester asked Liam.

Chester Johnson is the first member of Liam's gang, when Liam saved him from another group of thugs back in middle school. Prior to joining he was the school bully, who wanted giudance in his life; came from a broken home, abusive parents, the whole nine yards.

Liam on the other hand is the son of a mafia leader, who was interested in making a gang of his own. He started with Chester, then Jason, and then Mark. All without using daddy's connections with other mafia families and his team was a rag-tag team of other non-mafia kids like Mark, Jason and his second in command Chester. He was unemotional, as he was smart. And Chester, Mark, and Jason followed Liam's every command without question.

"Sure why not." Liam said unemotionally.

"Who's going to get a girl?" Jason asked.

"Weakest weapon, gets a girl." Mark suggested.

They went to they're day packs and went to find there weapons. Mark had a MAC-10, Jason had a machete, Liam had a divers knife, while Chester had a bag of rocks.

"I guess it's me." Chester said nervously, as he left the house.

Meanwhile in the half a mile south from Liam's hideout, Brinne Montgomery was walking alone in the pale moonlight, in the middle of the empty street. She carried her antique dagger in her hand. The dagger looked old and rusted, meaning if the wound she might inflict was not fatal, then the infection from the rusty dagger would.

Brinne was a fan of vaious Goth bands; while were on that subject, all forms of Rock is legal in The Republic of North America, as long it at least has one song that promoted the ideals of The Wonderful Dictator. Brinne didn't care about TRNA's ideals, ever since she first listen to her favorite band Sisters of Mercy, at age 12. She was transfixed by the gloomy and morose beats and the deep voice of the lead singer. She loved every moment of every song except for the song 'Totalitarian Democracy', it was the last track of their first album, she ignored the song but lied to everyone on the Sisters of Mercy chatroom, saying she listened to the song to protect her ass. Rumor has it that any song promoted The Wonderful Dictator had subliminal messages planted into the song. No one ever confirmed it officially and the last person who attempted it, was sent to a labor camp for idealogical offences for life. She, Lion and Nicky are the only students who truly knew of this. They never told anyone of this, in order to save themselves from being taken away to labor camps in separate parts of the country.

Brinne stopped and took a look at her GPS where she saw someone was nearby. She was starting to get a bit on the paranoid side and went into a defensive stance, with dagger in tow. A dark figure came closer and closer to Brinne; it was Chester, he looked exhausted and very eager to find someone.

"What do you want?" Brinne said in a sour mood.

"Why can't you be in a good mood Brinne?" Chester mediated.

What Brinne does know that Chester is a virgin and was turned down by every girl in school, even Samantha and her gang turned him down. But what Brinne didn't know that Chester had Dissociate Idendity Disorder, in which he never told anyone, not even his gang. And would convince anyone that he didn't mean any harm. He once convinced the cops who was accusing him of shoplifting, to not arrest him on those accusations, because he was mentally unstable. It paid off, and only let him off with a warning.

"What the hell do you want?" Brinne asked.

"I can protect you, and my gang can too." Chester explained.

"Bull shit." Brinne tersely said.

"Let me see your weapon." Chester demanded.

"Why should I?' Brinne mocked.

"You know my gang can kill you with there weapons." Chester retorted.

"What's your weapon?" Brinne asked.

Just as Brinne said those words, Chester took out the bag of rocks and tried to aim at her, but miss while throwing. Chester was a dead eye when it came to aiming. One time in gym class he accidently impaled the teacher in the leg with a arrow while aiming for a archery target.

"Rocks? You suck at aiming." Brinne scoffed, while charging at Chester with her dagger in her hands.

Brinne only managed to get Chester's leg, it was a couple of inches away from the major arteries in his leg. Chester managed to get away from Brinne before she would attack again.

"Liam's going to kill you now!" Chester screamed at the top of his lungs.

After a half mile of limping, Chester finally made it to the hideout. However it was eeriely silent, and the lantern that was used to alluminate the living room of the house was out like a snuffed candle. Chester came in the house anyway and tripped on something that was like a sack of potatoes. But it wasn't, as Chester got out his GPS and the light revealed to be Jason Chai's body. Chester was baffled.

"Jason?!" Chester screamed.

Jason had multiple gunshot wounds all over his body, most of those wounds were on his head. Jason also had throat slit and Mark's machete was next to the corpse. Chester then got to the lantern and turned it on, he was shocked when he saw Mark's body was only covered in gunshot wounds.

Liam then came down the stairs of the house. Liam was silent as usual, and was carrying Jason's weapon. Chester was like in the final part of a slasher film, with Liam being the killer and Chester the would-be victim of said killer.

"W...Why...Why did you kill your friends, your allies." Chester whimpered.

"The Game. Kill or be killed till two are left." Liam said recalling what Miss Fox said at the start of The Game, "I hope the girl you sent to grab was going to help me." He added.

"I found Brinne, but she had to stab me in the leg. I was limping my way here alone!" Chester pleaded.

"Where she went to?" Liam asked stoicly.

"I don't know, she went west, I think." Chester replied.

A loud bang came from Mark's sub-machine gun, it aimed at Chester's head, thus killing him. His head exploded like a grenade in a battlefield.

Liam then left the house with the same unemotional demenor he has always have, muttering just a few words.

"I will find her."


	6. Chapter 6

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 5

Miles Hampton and Noelle Harper, we're on the roof of town hall. Hand in hand together, as the most intimate couple in school would do. They took a look at the view of town. The guard posts were easy to spot, since they were brightly lit. What Miss Fox said about the National Guard keeping a close eye on students from escaping town, was in fact true.

"Miles I'm scared." Noelle cried.

"It's ok, we're not playing that twisted game." Miles consoled, while getting out his weapon, a tommy-gun, and threw it down to the ground below. They heard a faint crack once the gun hit the ground.

"You're right Miles." Noelle said, while she was getting out her weapon, a tire iron, and threw it off the roof, like Miles did, "We won't play this game!" She shouted.

Miles lived at a privately ran orphanage, the Livengston House, since he was four. Miles' parents we're killed in a car accident, and no other family members would take him in, because it was rumored that his parents we're involved in anti-goverment activities; in which, was never proven. And Miles came to accept living at Livengston House.

Noelle's parents we're members of a secret anti-goverment resistance, so secret not even the local goverments from all over the country doesn't even knows about it's exsitance. The resistance is called A.A.T.R (Americans Against Tolatarian Regime), and Noelle's been a member since the age of seven. Currently she's never told anyone about her home life, except for Miles. She even taught him to talk in code when in public, whenever any matters concerning the A.A.T.R.

Meanwhile in Crestwood, Mr. & Mrs. Harper we're recently informed of where they're daughter is. They approved dispite being A.A.T.R agents, however they only approved, knowing that refusing The Game can and will result in immediate execution, no questions asked, no warrent, just plain execution. Mrs. Harper was in the basement prepping it up for an emergency A.A.T.R meeting, while Mr. Harper was contacting the local A.A.T.R members (in code of course), as the phone lines are strictly monitored during The Game, to prevent rebelions. The Harpers knew that very well.

"Everyone is coming over." Mr. Harper said to his wife.

"Would the police get suspisious?" Mrs. Harper asked, paranoid of what could happen.

"I told them to walk there and go straight to the cellar." Mr. Harper replied to his wife.

"We just have to worry about the neighbors." Mrs. Harper said tersely.

"I told you before, we live in the tip of a cul-de-sac and we're surrounded by woods,behind us." Mr. Harper explained.

"What should she do, just plain die, like my parents." Mrs. Harper whispered in her husband's ear.

Mrs. Harper was diagnosed with paranoia after her parents were executed by The Special Military, for openly opposing The Wonderful Dictator ideals and tenets in the form of a protest back in the 80's. The protest was known by the A.A.T.R and by the Goverment as 'The Great Protest of 1980.' A protest that spanned several state in the country. Which was the year after The Wonderful Dictator assumed power in the Republic of North America. Everyone in that protest was killed by either gassing or by firing squad, children were even killed in the protest. And since then any form of protesting, even for trivial matters such as finances and animal rights are punishable by death.

"Let's hope that Noelle is safe." Mr. Harper said tersely, hoping his daughter was safe.

Back at Mornton Noelle and Miles, still on the roof of town hall, holding hands, and talking in code about what to do in The Game. They were somewhat scared of what may of happen to them.

"There is something we can try." Noelle assured.

"Like what?" Miles asked cluelessly.

"Hold my hand." Noelle demanded, as she stood up.

"You mean suicide." Miles was flabberghasted at what Noelle was sugguesting.

"Yes, I'm not playing, and so are you!" Noelle shouted.

"Right." Miles said, as he got up, and held Noelle's hand.

They saw a dark shadow coming up on the steps of town hall. The figure saw the broken tommy-gun and tire iron on the ground. Not long after the figure saw both Miles and Noelle dropped down from the roof of town hall. The sight of seeing them was very grusome, both of them landed head first on the hard concrete, some of Miles and Noelle's blood splattered all over the figure, the figure screamed bloody murder. Both there heads were splited open like melons, both there brains were exposed.

Another figure came to the first figure, with open arms.

"I wasn't going to kill them." The first figure cried.

"There was nothing we can do." The second figure consoled.

"We better get out of here." The first figure cautiously said.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 6

In the residental area of town in a old house Victorian house, was where Leanne Boxer was holed up in. She was frighten by what just happend to not only her and her friends Mandy and Wendy, but to the whole class as well. Leanne muttered the same mantra she'd said since finding out her location, barricaiding the doors and downstair windows, & hiding herself in the dining room underneith a table.

"Please don't let G-6 be a dead zone, please don't let G-6 be a dead zone." She chanted.

Leanne was normally timid and calm, but this time she was beyond frighten to the point of having a heart attack, waiting to happen. The only time she was in this state, was when she went to county fair over the summer, with Mandy and Wendy, after going on one too many cheaply made rollercosters. She was about to go on the Demon ride, but the cars were packed and had to wait for the next turn, that next turn never happend because the cars derailed and 12 of the 30 riders died on impact. The trio were lucky to be alive, until now.

Leanne soon realized she had a phone she could contact her parents, since there was no mention of phone lines, power line, and even cell phone lines being down, by Miss Fox. She looked at her phone to see full bars, meaning a good signal, and waited for the dial tone she was in luck, and dialed her parents number. It took a few seconds for a response.

"Hello?" A female voice asked on the other line.

"Mom! It's me Leanne, can you help me!?" Leanne pleaded.

"Gotcha'." The female voice said, it was Miss Fox on the other line, "We take percautions on the phone lines, both here and the town of the selected high school." She added sadisticly.

"Now you tell me!" Leanne screamed.

"A word of caution, cell phones and the GPS' are on the same freqency, so you might be a sitting duck..." She sugguested, but the last part was cut off.

Leanne then hung up and stabbed the phone repeatedly with Leanne's weapon, a army knife, until she heard the window in the living room break and Leanne stopped what she was doing and hid.

"Please be friendly, please be friendly." She chanted in her mind.

She noticed a pair of whore red minishort, and matching sneakers on very long and thin legs. She recalled Mandy wearing the same kind of minishorts, this morning, but Mandy had a band-aid on her left knee from a nick from shaving her legs, earlier this morning. The only other girl in class wearing the same pair of minishorts belonged to Samantha Brooks: The Whore of Crestwood.

"Oh my God, it can't be, it can't be her!" Leanne thought in her racing mind.

Samantha came closer and closer to the dining room table, Leanne took evasive action and held her army knife, like her life have depended on it. Samantha then went under the table to see who was under there.

"Leanne?" Samantha calmily said.

"I knew it was you." Leanne said, still holding her knife.

"That's your weapon?" Samantha asked, looking at the army knife Leanne was holding for dear life.

"Yes, why?" Leanne cooed.

"Because I'm not playing." Samantha consoled.

"You're not playing." Leanne said, while getting out from under the table.

"I'm not playing." Samantha assured.

Leanne recalled Samantha's reputation as a bad girl. Ever since she hit puberty Samantha was a bad girl, hanging out with the wrong crowd, she even sent a boy in a coma after what appeared to be failure to pay up after having sex with her, that occured last year. The boy never recovered and died after a month, and the cops thought it was a accident and left it at that. Leanne and the other girls feared her, and most of the boys are unaware of what she can do.

Samantha had the most angelic face that no one can compair to. Beautiful greenish-blue eyes, long blond and wavy hair, and a beautiful figure that girls would kill to have.

Leanne soon noticed even in pitch black darkness, that her left hand was behind her back. Before she can draw her knife, Samantha pulled out her weapon, a Glock .17 and shot Leanne point blank in the head. Leanne died before she hit the ground, crying about how she came to trust Samantha or even girls like Samantha, even in this game.

"I was kidding, nothing to cry about." Samantha said to Leanne's corspe.

Meanwhile at the school, in the teachers' lounge, where soldiers and Miss Fox was monitoring the students. Miss Fox turned to the screen of the students; Julian, Gina, Nathan, Mark, Jason, Chester, Noelle, Miles, and now Leanne's pictures were faded and said **Killed In Action** on them.

"Boxer has been killed." A soldier said stoicly to Miss Fox.

"Nine down, only 31 to go." Miss Fox said, dressed in a fox-red baby-doll nightgown.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 7

It was 5 am and Blake and Diana were up and ready to take on whatever threw at them. The sunrise was stunning, even with the guard posts mounted and the duo being in the pharmacy, it still has it's wow factor. Both of them we're relived that no one attempted to attack them, throughout the night. It was really odd.

"Diana, I know you and Baron still love each other, but how did you meet each other, on a more personal level?" Blake asked Diana.

Diana was baffled at what Blake was talking about, but kept a straight face.

"Well in sixth grade I had this crush on him, and at first he didn't even noticed me, but once he realized that I had a crush on him, he caught onto me." Diana explained how she and Baron first met, in sixth grade.

Diana normally kept crushes to herself and no one would know until she actually bagged one. To date Baron Fredricks, is the only crush that she's actually dated.

"I see, you like to stalk boys." Blake said tersely.

"It's not like that!" Diana said foolishly, trying to defend herself, from what Blake had said.

"I'm kidding Diana." Blake said bluntly, as he got up.

Diana soon followed Blake out of the pharmacy, not before they raided the place first for nessasary supplies. Food, water, first-aid kits, etc. They also found more bullets for Diana's sidearm.

"Miss. Fox did mention about extra ammo being in random places." Diana recalled what Miss Fox said about supplies.

Suddenly the door to the pharmacy opened, though barricaided the person managed to get the door opened. Diana and Blake walked to the door slowly, and the person took a defencive stance. Apon closer inspection the person was Brinne Montgomery, Blake and Diana we're relive to see her. There was a minute of silence, but Diana broke that silence.

"Brinne, you're alive." Diana said in relief.

"I know, I see Blake has a gun." Brinne said, noticing the sidearm in Blake's right hand.

Though Diana and Brinne have never been friends with each other, mostly because they're in diffrent cliques in school, right now the two girls felt like they we're best of friends. The two girls hugged for a brief moment and then Brinne hugged Blake. Blake blushed beet-red.

"Did you see anyone as a threat?" Blake asked Brinne.

"Not really. Chester did try to stone me with a bag rocks though." Brinne explained what happend to her last night.

"Is Chester playing?" Diana asked.

"That pathetic gimp, who only fights when Liam tells him to. So my guess is no." Brinne mockenly scoffed, "But I stabbed him in the leg, with my dagger." She added, while she unsheathed her dagger from her holster.

"Looks old." Blake tersely said, reguarding the condition of the dagger.

"It is old, and rusted." Brinne assured.

"Quick question, are you playing?" Diana asked Brinne.

"I'm not playing, but I'll only play when people are going crazy because of this game." Brinne answered.

According to statistics from the Goverment, a little bit over a thrid of contestants, go insane after being exposed to this kind of bloodshed, you normally find in military battlefield. Known as Game Syndrome, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it effects one in 20 winners of The Game, and even some of the deceased contestants as well.

"Welcome to the team." Diana said with open arms.

"Diana's right, we need to get all the students that aren't playing The Game." Blake said with a confident tone.

"And how are we going to do that?" Brinne asked.

"Who do you want to see?" Blake asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess Lion." Brinne answered.

"We need all hands on deck, I'll reason with the boys, except for Liam and his gang." Blake explained the plan.

"We'll get the girls, except for Samantha, Cindy, and Mina." Diana said, explaining her part of the plan.

"Then it's agreed." Brinne said tersely.

Suddenly another figure came rushing into the pharmacy, with a pick-axe in his hands. The figure was Heath Cliffords, and he looked pretty much deranged. He used his pick-axe as a battering ram and knocked over a rack of candy and couple of shelves. Luckily for the three, no one has gotten hurt.

"You must die!" Heath yelled like a maniac.

"Heath! Don't succume to The Game, it's making you crazy!" Blake mediated.

"I don't beilive you!" Heath screamed, "You all must die!" He added, while lunging at Blake head on, Heath missed Blake.

Heath was new in Crestwood, after moving from California last year, when his father's company transfurred to the east cost. Kind and friendly to everyone; including Liam and Samantha's respective cliques. He was a natural in all kinds of sports, but Mr. Lovette, who was the baseball coach beat the other coaches in other school sports to the punch. He led Crestwood Middle School victory with 16 home runs in a single game. Rumor even has it that the MLB is concidering putting him on a team of his choosing. But now he's acting psychotic and deranged, a mental side effect of The Game.

Heath then lunged his pick-axe again at Blake, only this time slightly grazing Blake in the left side of his cheek. Heath then tried to deliver a powerful blow, by spinning around in a circle like he was going to shot put a small and heavy ball, but in his case it was a pick-axe. Blake turned away from Heath and the pick-axe slipped out of his big hands, and the pick-axe landed in on a shelf filled with fine wine.

"Bad move!" Brinne shouted to Heath, mocking him in the process.

"You're next bitch!" Heath barked like a mad dog, to Brinne.

"Hey Heath!" Blake shouted, "Over here, if you want to catch me!" Blake mocked Heath.

"DIE!" Heath screamed.

Heath charged at Blake with pick-axe in tow, but Heath tripped and fell on that pick-axe, the pointed side was logded into his eye and to his brain, thus killing him instantly. Brinne and Diana came to Blake who was crying over Heath's corspe.

"Why, why did he do this?" Blake lamented.

"We tried and he was going to kill you." Diana consoled.

"He had to be stopped." Brinne was fazed by what happend.

"We better get out of this place, before we attract more attention." Blake said confidently.

The trio went out of the pharmacy but something felt wrong as they left the building. A small rustle in a nearby bush. Brinne shunked her dagger at the bush, only to discover they we're being stalked, by Corneilius Batons, the class president. He came out of the bushes and was carrying a Colt Sidearm, in his left hand and Brinne's dagger with the right.

"Whoever threw this dagger is running out of luck today!" Corneilius said manicly, "My dad would be proud of me, even love me to win The Game." He added.

Corneilius' father was a state goverment official, who Corneilius looked up to. But his father forced Corneilius to push harder and harder academicly to the point of severe fatigue and Corneilius' addiction to sleeping pills, in all in the name of attending Stonewall Prepatory school, a private school in upstate Vermont.

However, Stonewall was set a blazed, by a serial arsonist, a month before the year's admissions can be officiated, and the whole school was deemed condemmed by a local fire marshall. Corneilius and his father were crestfallen at what happend and Corneilius settled for attending a school close to home, which was Crestwood High School, much to the dismay of his father.

Corneilius aimed his gun at Blake, and attempted to fire the gun, but it jammed. Corneilius soon turned to Brinne's dagger and threw it at the group. The dagger only traveled a few feet.

Corneilius was horrible at every kind of sport known to man, and was bad at gym where on The Wonderful Dictator's mandatory physical fitness test, scored the worst in the school's history. With that silver lining, he took the failure in stride.

"No wonder your the only kid in school to have a F in Gym." Blake said, "But we need your brain to get the hell out of this place!" Blake shouted to Corneilius.

"Lies, all lies! Father will be proud of me, he will be proud of me!" Corneilius screamed like a maniac, then laughed like one.

Suddenly a loud boom emanated through out G-6. Brinne, Blake, and Diana ducked while Corneilius dropped dead to the ground, with his intestants falling out.

"Corneilius!" Diana shouted.

The trio went to the corspe and saw the damage came from his abdomen. They heard footsteps coming in louder and louder with each step. The person turned out to be Dylan Brown.

"Why did you kill him?" Blake asked.

"He was trying to kill you." Dylan said stoicly, "He was also going crazy, beilive me I know crazy." Dylan added.

"How do you know this?" Brinne asked, getting her dagger from off the ground.

"I've been in last year's Game." Dylan replied.

"By any chance you're the Dylan Brown?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I used to be a resident of Florida." Dylan responded.

Flordia was the state chosen to participate in The Game last year. The school was Norwood High School in Miami. It was the most bloodiest Game since it's inception in 1979, and as the rules dictate, only two survivors made it out of the bloodshed.

While we're on the topic of The Game, let's go to how it goes out every year. First goverment officials choose a state at random (as long as the state was never chosen before hand), then select 50 random schools to be in their lottery, they only pick one school for the only game for the year, even the capital is subjected to The Game (it has yet to be selected to participate). The first ever game happend to Spidarcreek High School in Derry, Maine on September 4th, 1979. Other than the capital, only 17 states have yet to be picked.

"Who was the girl who survived with you?" Diana asked.

"Her name was Joanna Dixon, and she's on the other side of the country. We we're separated soon after we won." Dylan explained, recalling his experiences in The Game, "Haven't seen since."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Rules in The Game dictate that the survivors are separated and not allowed to have contact with them." Dylan continued, "As for me, I was sent to Crestwood and transfured to your school as a repeater." He added.

"So if a boy and a girl survive The Game, they're separated and forced to transfur to two separate schools?" Brinne pondered.

"Hell I'm not allowed to speak about my experiences in The Game." Dylan said.

"You would know what to do in The Game, how about we try to beat The Game?" Blake suggested.

"Are you nuts!" Dylan snapped, "Escape is illegal and if we do make it out alive, we'll be wanted criminals. But I like your moxie, though."

"Thank you." Blake asked.

Soon an annoucement came over P.A. systems from all over town. Miss. Fox was the one on the other end.

"Good morning students!" Miss Fox said to the remaining students, "It's time for homeroom."

"She's very chirpy." Blake muttered.

"Time for the fallen students. Gina Mipela, Norwood Yates, Marc O'Hara, Jason Chai, Chester Johnson, Miles Hampton, Noelle Harper, Leanne Boxer, Heath Cliffords, and Corneilius Batons. All in order of deaths." Miss. Fox chimed sadisticly, "Now for the dead zones, turn your attention to your GPS' they will be marked in red once the zones have been active. G-6 as of 7:00am, F-2 as of 9:00am, and H-9 as of 11:00am. Great turnaround, and happy killings."

"But Norwood was unconsious when we left him, who killed him?" Blake said in guilt.

"I only stabbed Chester, how could he die." Brinne was guilt-tripped when she heard that Chester was dead.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad new, but we have to get out of this zone, we're on G-6!" Dylan advised, and we'll be sitting ducks before that would happend." He added.

"Right." Blake, Brinne, and Diana said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Crestwood, Baron was at his locker getting his science book for first period science class with Mrs. Graves, his homeroom teacher.

Baron soon noticed a boy being harrassed by two members of Liam Thornton's gang. Apon closer inspection, the boy was Sam Charoux, Lion Le Sang's 'brother'. Sam was easy to spot, as he was with white-blond hair, bright blue eyes, and had a black and red dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Baron came rushing in twords the two gang members with disdain. Trying to save Sam in the process.

"He's done no harm to you bozos!" Baron yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" One of the gang members threatend.

"Have you ever noticed that Liam, Jason, Chester, and Mark are gone?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact they are." The second gang member pondered.

"My friend Blake is in The Game." Baron answered.

"That's right I was imformed of Lion being in The Game, last night." Sam whimpered.

"I bet we're on the same page?" Baron mediated.

"That is weird." The first gang member said tersely.

The bell rung and everyone was rushing to there respective classes; Baron, Sam, and the two gang members went straight for Mrs. Graves' class. They noticed Mrs. Graves was M.I.A.

"Where's Mrs. Graves?" One student asked.

Soon after the warning bell rung, Mrs. Graves came rushing into the classroom, she caught her breath and took a moment to look at the class with disdain.

"Good Morning you deliquents." She barked like a mad dog, "Now then for the pledge."

_"I pledge of alliegence to the Wonderful Dictator, in our wonder nation. Under god, with liberty and our enemies die."_ The whole class said in unison.

The pledge of alliengence is mandatory to all students in the country, as mandatory as having a portiart of The Wonderful Dictator in the house of a goverment official. Though not worthy of execution or time in a labor camp, it is punishble by community service. Every student knows the pledge by heart.

Baron raised his hand in concern.

"Yes Mr. Fredricks?" Mrs. Graves asked Baron.

"Have you ever noticed, that a fifth of your students are gone?" Baron pondered.

"Yes, but I'm told, that it's nothing to worry about." Mrs. Graves said like a unemotional robot.

According to law, the location of The Game and the students participating is kept a secret to the public until The Game is over. The teachers of the school in question is ordered to keep it a secret or they'll be sent to a labor camp for two years, for leaking information, to the public. Baron decided to keep it to himself for now, hoping that Blake or Diana would make it out alive.

Back in Mornton in the heart of A-5 Laura Williams and Farrah Livengston are running like their lives depended on it; and a matter of fact they are. After spending the whole night in a state of paranoid terror, the girls holed themselves up in a small house and hid as much as they can. Laura was trembling in fear.

"I'm so scared." Laura whimpered.

"We all are." Farrah consoled.

"It's just that we need to stay away from anyone and anything that comes in our way." Laura clarafied.

"No we need to find others like us, all the remaining students, to rebel against The Game." Farrah explained her plan.

Farrah was the kind of girl who would take life to the extreme, even doing various stunts with her skateboard, rollerblades, you name it. She even once did a very dangerous stunt that nearly killed her, she had a broken leg in three places, and her spine was nearly distorted. It took nearly a year to recover.

Laura on the other hand was a more of a fraidy cat, who normally oppose Farrah's stunts and dangerous ventures. If it weren't for Laura objections Farrah would ended up in the ICU, or worse the morgue.

How the two girls met was when they were in kindergarden, when Farrah bumped into Laura, when they were at recess. The two became friends ever since that encounter, dispite Farrah's stunts later on in there lives.

"What do we do?" Laura asked, "We can't just hide forever."

"But we need a plan." Farrah said tersely.

"What kind of a plan?" Laura pondered.

This was unheard of for Laura, since her father is a minor goverment official, for the state. Would she make her father proud or fail because Farrah is a daredevil. She then turned to her bag and found a katana in it.

"It's a start." Laura cooed.

Farrah turned to her bag and found a bow and five arrows in hers. She was shocked to see how lame her weapon is.

"It's lame, we need guns!" Farrah snapped.

"It's the thought that counts." Laura cautiously said.

"I suck at archery!" Farrah yelled.

It's true Farrah was a dead-eye in archery, she once accidently shot a guy in the back during gym class last year. Nearly expelling her in the process. And the boy who got shot, was paralized for life.

The girls soon noticed a megaphone and thought of an idea. Something that can be used to there advantage.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Farrah cooed at Laura.

"You mean, trying to round up the remaining contestants, that could get us killed!" Laura paniced.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Farrah said confindently.

Meanwhile on the other side of A-5, Blake, Diana, Brinne, and Dylan were camped out inside a house, not far from Laura and Farrah's location. Dylan was sprawled on a recliner while the others were on the floor.

"So how many people did you kill?" Brinne curiously asked Dylan.

"Other than that nerdy kid." Dylan said, "I would have to say about nine students." Dylan continued.

"How many did your friend kill?" Diana asked.

"She was with me the whole time, protected by yours truely." Dylan answered, "Physicly she wasn't harmed, but mentally she was praticily dead."

"That's horrible." Brinne lamented.

"If the goverment allowed me to see Joanna, I would get married to her and live our lives together." Dylan explained, "But getting the perks of goverment is not that bad." He added.

"How so?" Blake pondered.

"Well you get a lifetime pension, for starters, and you can live in the lap of luxery, by getting all the perks of being a major goverment official." Dylan continued, "But if you start trouble with the goverment, it's a one-way trip to a forced labor camp."

"Win nothing, gain nothing." Diana remarked.

Soon enough a loud screech came roaring in. Then Farrah's voice came bursting in.

"Everyone listen up! We don't have to play this game!" Farrah shouted, while the megaphone was amplfying her words.

"Is that Farrah?" Blake pondered.

"That is her." Diana said tersely.

"Is she even more nuts than she normally is?" Brinne asked.

Blake, and the others came rushing out of the house, to see Laura and Farrah on the roof of the house they're holed up in. Niether Farrah nor Laura didn't see them.

"Please no more bloodshed! We all can fight this!" Farrah blaired.

"We need to get there attention, but how?" Blake pondered.

"I got it." Dylan said sticking his gun in the air and fired a shot.

"What was that for?" Diana asked.

"Trying to have them stop." Dylan replied, "There sitting ducks, if they continue."

"We need to stop this madness, come to A-5!" Laura pleaded, "Also Blake I always had a crush on you!" Laura added.

"Laura loves me?" Blake was dumbfounded, "We need to save her, and Farrah!" Blake continued to Dylan.

"Those girls are crazy, but I love how there risking their lives to save as many as they can." Dylan explained.

"That's all you can think of?" Diana said tersely.

Suddenly a loud fire of gunshots, came rushing in from behind Laura and Farrah. Laura was hit six times, while Farrah nine. Both of there wounds are not fatal but they were losing a lot of blood, by the minute.

"Please... help... us." Laura said.

Just as Laura said 'us' she was shot fataly in the head, killing her. Farrah came dragging herself close to Laura's corspe.

"Laura no, don't die, please don't die." Farrah cried her eyes out.

Farrah looked behind her back to see Liam, as the gunman who aimed his gun at Farrah, and fired a shot to her heart. The bullet peirced through her heart and into her spine. No doubt that the wound was instantly fatal.

As Liam got down from the roof of the house, he noticed something from 50 yards away, that something was Brinne.

"Her." He said stoicly.


	10. Chapter 10

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 9

Lion Le Sang was wandering around town, with his rapier in his right hand, Lion had no idea to what he wanted to do. Should he kill? Should he fight against The Game? One thing is for sure he would only kill if someone is to attack him, in The Game.

Lion and Sam met at a party hosted by Lion's parents in Paris three years ago, his parents are French dimplomats, while Sam's parents are goverment officials for enviromental affairs. The two fell in love with each other, but there parents disaproved at first, fearing it would tarnish they're reputations. However eventually they warmed up to the idea.

Just last year Lion and Sam moved to the Republic of North America, to experiance what Americans face, with Lion's parents' connections to recive dimplomatic immunity. In fact he shouldn't be in The Game at all, but hearing what Yuki Misato mentioned that she was a exchange student and what Miss Fox said about being mandatory, he kept it to himself.

Now in The Game, Lion is determine to survive The Game, in hopes of not causing a international incident if he died. He is sure that would bring The Game's true intentions to the world.

He went to city hall where he saw the corspes of Noelle Harper and Miles Hampton, he lamented their loss, and noticed that someone was nearby. He drew his rapier and was about to attack, but hesitated in doing so. That someone is Mirah Abu-Karah, she was holding a hatchet, and was somewhat disorented.

"Mirah, I almost attacked you." Lion quipped.

"Sorry." Mirah apologized.

"What are you doing here?" Lion asked.

"I'm trying to find Josephine." Mirah answered, "Have you seen her?" She asked.

"No I haven't." Lion replied.

"Thanks." Mirah thanked Lion.

And just like that Mirah rushed out of Lion's sight. And Lion went in the other direction. Not looking at each other.

Meanwhile at the base, Miss. Fox and her soldiers we're keeping an watchful eye of all of the remaining contestants.

"Who do you think will win?" Miss. Fox asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm not sure." The soldier mumbled indiffrently.

"Well I have my money on this Blake Cinderson fellow." Miss. Fox said, while looking at a file on Blake.

"What about the female survivor?" A second soldier asked her.

"I would have to say the girl he's with." Miss. Fox answered, "Diana Kendricks."

"I would go for Samantha Brooks, easy for the eyes." A third soldier said in a perverted manner.

"What about Dylan Brown, he competed in The Game, last year. And all previous victors are exempt from competing in future games." The first soldier said in concern.

"If he survives, we'll have no choice, but to let him go on with the winning process." Miss. Fox cooed.

"I see." The first soldier said tersely.

In the middle of the woods, located in D-10, only 500 feet away from the nearest guard post, Josephine Lovette was walking down a path in the woods. Unlike some of the girls that were terrified at The Game's concept; Josephine was cool as a cucumber when she heard that she has to kill.

She was one of the prettier girls in school, with bright strawberry-blond hair in a tight ponytail, almond-shaped green eyes, and a figure of sex symbol, sans the big boobs. All the boys wanted to be with her, and the girls wanted to be her, all but Samantha Brooks and her gang.

She was wondering where Mirah was at. She turned to her GPS and went to the tracking app, and hoping that Mirah was nearby.

The GPS picked up a blue dot (which meant male, while pink is female) and Josephine was on high alert, grabbing her assigned weapon, a baseball bat, and took a batting stance like a pro baseball player. The male came closer and closer to Josephine, it was Roger Rodrick, and he looked crazy.

"Josephine, just my luck." Roger grinned.

"Why I see you undressing me with your eyes." Josephine said in a deadpan tone.

Roger was a pervert who desperatly wanted to lose his virginity. But dispite being on the football team, he was struggling in the love department. No girl would even want him, not even Wendy Hailson who was the most nerdiest girl in school wanted him.

"I know you want me, Josephine!" Roger shouted.

"You wish." Josephine said offendedly.

They both stared at each other for over 30 seconds, until Roger drew out his and Norwell's assigned weapon he stole from Norwell's corpse, and fired Norwell's gun at Josephine's right leg.

"I will have you!" Roger screamed rushing twords her, while Josephine swung her bat and struck at Roger's head as hard as she could.

Roger was unconsious at that point, but Josephine wasn't going to take any chances. She decided the loot Roger's bag's and discovered not only the knife and Beretta M9, but a old sword that Roger got from Gina Mipela's body.

"Who did he kill?" Josephine thought to herelf.

Suddenly Roger came around and stabbed Josephine in the leg, with his assigned weapon being a small seraded knife. Josephine fell to the ground, and was writhing in pain.

"You bitch, I'll make you suffer!" Roger said, aiming his gun at Josephine's face.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Roger collaped to the ground on Josephine wounded body, only to have seen hatchet lodged deep in the back of his head. Blood drops fell on Josephine's face, and all she could see was a black hijab. A hijab that belonged to her best friend Mirah Abu-Karah.

"Thank you God and Allah." Josephine shouted to Mirah.

Mirah came rushing to Josephine, getting Roger's body off of her friend. And they hugged each other like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Josephine are you ok?" Mirah asked.

"Only my leg is wounded, got a first aid kit to stop the bleeding?" Josephine asked back, writhing in pain.

"Right." Mirah said, while rummaging through her bag to see a first aid kit, she got from a house not far from the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 10

Mirah tended to the wounds of Josephine, her best friend. Josephine was somewhat amenic from the loss of blood. Mirah put some rubbing alcohol on a rag, and putting it on Josephine's leg; it stung a little, but took it in stride.

"Mirah did you wanted to kill?" Josephine asked, while coming in and out of consiousness.

"Not really, but Roger was about to kill you, so it was pretty much in self defence." Mirah clarified.

"I see." Josephine said bluntly, while she went under.

Within a minute, Josephine was out like a light but not dead. Mirah recalled there being a hospital in town, but that hospital was at H-9: a dead zone at 11:00am which was two and a half hours away. And Josephine needed blood fast, all she knew from Josephine's medical records, that Josephine had AB blood so Mirah can use any blood type she could use in a hurry.

"Hold on I'll get you some blood and fast." Mirah said indiferently.

And like that Mirah left Josephine alone. Mirah took Roger's gun, and Josephine's baseball bat and ran as fast as she could. Nothing was going to stand in her way, not even her own safety.

Mirah recalled the first time she met Josephine in fourth grade, when she moved in next door to Josephine's house, from Iran. They been friends ever since, dispite the religious barrier. At first Josephine's parents didn't want to affiliate with Mirah and her family, because the Abu-Karah's were Muslim, and the Lovette's were Catholic. However since Josephine and Mirah became fast friends, both parents didn't have the heart to separate the two friends.

Lost in thought, she was in I-9 one zone south of H-9, where Mirah heard rustling in a nearby bush. Mirah came close to the bush and raised her hands, holding the hatchet in doing so. A puppy came out, Mirah was relived.

"Cute little doggy." Mirah said holding the puppy, dropping her hatchet.

Then Mirah heard a girls voice, and dropped the puppy gently.

"Mirah is that you?" Cindy asked.

Mirah turned around to see a girl with bright brown hair, feathered-styled; sky-blue eyes, and was wearing a teal tee, denim minishorts, white and green tube socks, and blue sneakers. She was none other than Cindy Daniels, one of Samantha Brooks' friends.

Cindy looked bewildered and scared. Mirah scowled at her with disdain, considering Cindy's reputation in school.

"Cindy where did you come from?" Mirah asked skepticly.

Cindy came closer and closer to Mirah, making Mirah scared, by Cindy's insane and bewildered look in her eyes. Mirah tried to get away from her, but Cindy grabbed her arm, causing Mirah to jerk twords her.

"What's your weapon?" Cindy asked.

"This hatchet." Mirah replied, while Cindy was looking at Mirah's hatchet.

"My weapon is this." Cindy said, while getting out her issued weapon a piano wire from her bag, and tried to attack Mirah, by raising the wire to Mirah's neck, just above her collar.

"What in Allah's name is wrong with you?!" Mirah snapped.

"I don't know, but inferiors like you must die!" Cindy screamed.

Unknown to everyone, even to Samantha and Mina, Cindy was a Xenophobe, she wanted to kill Mirah, as well as Yuki, Nickey, and Raj. She would of killed Gina and Jason but Norwell and Liam beat her to the punch (she didn't know who killed them).

This hatred stemmed from her now deceased grandfather, who told her stories of his experiences in the KKK. Her grandfather died of a heart attack three years ago, this left Cindy sad, and vowed if she were in The Game she would kill the minority in her classmates.

After her grandfather's death she was bullied by Samantha and Mina into prositution. Where she had lost her virginity in the process. Ever since she's been getting bigger sums of money from older men and even Norton Garderner her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm not going to harm you, I just want blood from the hospital." Mirah pleaded.

"Why you a Goth?" Cindy mocked Mirah.

"No it's Josephine, she's lost a moderate amount of blood and now she's unconsious." Mirah explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Cindy asked.

"But she could die. Roger tried to kill her, and now she's going to die, because I didn't get any blood from the hospital!" Mirah snapped anxiously.

Just then Cindy charged at Mirah, fast as a cheetah, and clawed Mirah's face, very deep, it knocked the both girls down to the ground in the process, and it felt like a catfight. Mirah fought back by grabbing her gun and shooting a bullet through Cindy's chest. Cindy was holding on to her wound and losing blood rapidly.

"You...Bitch!" Cindy shouted her last words then falling to the ground face first, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Ishallah." Mirah muttered to herself.

Mirah looked at Cindy's corspe and ran in a flash, away from the woods and ran as fast as she could to H-9. She then noticed a dark figure inside the hospital. Mirah came closer and closer to the hospital to see that the figure was Dylan Brown. Dylan aimed his gun at Mirah, thinking that Mirah was hostile, mostly because he didn't know Mirah at all.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"Mirah Abu-Karah." Mirah greeted like she were friends with him.

Then Brinne, Diana, and Blake came out from the darkness of the hospital's lobby. They immediatly welcomed Mirah.

"We know Mirah." Blake cautiously said, while Dylan lowered his gun.

"Mirah!" Brinne said in glee, then they hugged.

"What are you doing here? This place is going to be a dead zone in a hour." Diana warned.

"I'm in a hurry, do you know where any blood is?" Mirah asked.

"Why, you look you don't need it." Brinne said.

"It's not me it's Josephine, she's going to die if don't get her some." Mirah explained.

"Who attacked her?" Blake asked.

"Roger did, but I killed him with a hatchet in self defence." Mirah said bluntly.

"Well I stumble apon some blood when I was in the blood bank on the second floor." Dylan explained, "What blood type is Josephine?" He asked.

"AB." Mirah answered.

"And where is Josephine?" Diana asked.

"D-10, follow me." Mirah said, while turning back in the direction she entered in.


	12. Chapter 12

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 11

Taj Mameshja was running all over the shopping center in G-7, in hopes to find Nickey Marshall, his best friend since he was in kindergarden. He consulted he GPS constancely, not only to see who was nearby, but to help find Nickey. He was packing heat in the form of a AK-47 (though illegal in Vermont) he found in his day pack, Taj was releived, yet he was scared.

"Nickey I will find you." Taj thought to himself.

Taj looked at his GPS to see blue dot was coming towards him. He got is rifle and aimed his gun in the direction of the blue dot on his GPS was at. He was relieved at who he saw, which was Nickey.

"Woah careful." Nickey said, while looking at his rifle, with caution.

"You know I'm paranoid." Taj clarified, "What's your weapon?" He asked.

Nickey turned to his day pack and got out a scalpel. Taj was calm when saw it. Taj then handed over his rifle to Nickey, hoping he would trade weapons with him.

"I see you want to trade, well trade accepted." Nickey said, like he was excited, and knowing that Taj abhorred guns.

Taj's family moved to Vermont from India when Taj was a baby. He was emersed in the teaching and philosophies of Gandi, along with his older sister Pria at a very young age, even though those teachings were considered an idealogical offence against The Wonderful Dictator own ideals, and was punishible by two years in a forced labor camp.

When Taj was five he met Nickey for the first time in there kindergarden class, alongside a few kids who would be his future friends, Blake Cinderson, Baron Fredricks, Micheal White, and even Diana Kendricks, all of which would be his classmates in elementry, middle, and now high school.

Nickey on the other hand was the son of a pair of lawers, who tackled things like petty thiefs to convicted murderers. But Nickey was the black sheep of the family, and with the guidance of his cousin Tre, who was older than Nickey, just by 10 years.

Tre taught him a lot of things that were consider illegal by the The Wonderful Dictator. Things like hacking computers, buying and selling things that are either illegal or banned from the country. Tre is currently in hiding after being caught by a police officer, in which he accidently sold a Joey Star CD on the black market to that officer. Rumor has it that Tre fled the country, trying to avoid going to a labor camp or worse death by firing squad.

"Are you going to kill me?" Taj asked.

"Hell no. I'm your friend, we'll stick together no matter what." Nickey said with a straight face, "But would you help me with something?" He asked.

"And what's that?" Taj said suspisiously.

Nickey got out his notebook and wrote down in small print, and gave it to Taj. Taj was surprised at what he saw.

_Hack into The Game's system, and bomb the school. _

"Wh..." Taj was cut off by Nickey, who was writing some more.

_There's a microphone in the collars!_

Taj got the paper that Nickey was writing on, and the pencil that he wrote with, and wrote down his response.

_I see. What do you need?_

Nickey took back the paper and pencil and jotted down the list.

_ I need fertilizer, ammonia, red phosperous, and at least a 300 meters of rope._

Nickey gave Taj the paper and pencil for a answer.

_ Will do._

And Taj rushed out of the area to find the things needed for Nickey's plan to work, in all the while Nickey got out his laptop and went online to the goverment's website, went to the login box and typed the word **Welcome **as a password, he got in without breaking a sweat.

Then a blue dot appeared on Nickey's GPS, then Nickey noticed a dark figure from 30 yards away. Nickey shot right up and grabbed the gun that he traded with Taj. The figure was Micheal White, one of Nickey's friends.

"God you scared me." Nickey said haphazardly.

"Sorry, is there anything I can help with?" Micheal asked.

"That depends, what's your weapon?" Nickey asked back.

Micheal went for his day pack and picked up a mallet, Nickey gave off an approving smirk on his face.

"I see that assault rifle is yours." Michael commented.

"Actually it belonged to Taj before we traded weapons." Nickey clarified.

"Where's Taj?" Michael asked.

Nickey turned to his notebook and wrote down the following words, then gave the notebook to Micheal.

_He's getting some things for me. Don't say this outloud; Miss Fox is tracking everything we say, as well as our every move._

Micheal grabbed the notebook and wrote down what he had to say, and gave it back to Nickey.

_I understand. But how do you know this?_

Nickey wrote down in lighting speed, then gave back the notebook.

_Remember my cousin Tre, he taught me about the collars, from a friend of his who is in a unknown resistance group. I think it was the A.A.T.R._

Micheal then wrote down what he had to say, then passed it back to Nickey.

_What does those initials mean anyway?_

Nickey wrote down what he had to say, then passed it to Micheal.

_I think its Americans Against the Tolitarian Regime._

Micheal then wrote some more of his dialog, then passed it back to Nickey.

_Gotcha'. What if there's a camera in the collars? They could of monitored this written dialog._

Nickey was puzzled at what Micheal wrote down, but wrote down some more dialog anyway, and gave it to Micheal.

_I checked the blueprints for the collars, they don't have a camera in the collars. Believe me I know this after swiped it at the school. _

Micheal was relived at what he read. Then wrote down what he had to say, changing the subject.

_What do you want me to do?_

Nickey read the words that Micheal wrote down and wrote down some of his own words.

_Find Taj and help him, the GPS' can help you with that. Blue for boys, pink for girls. Got that?_

Micheal then wrote down his response.

_Roger._

And just like that Micheal handed back Nickey's notebook and rush in the same direction he came in from. Nickey went back to his computer, and typed to his hearts desired.

In G-8 Taj was on his search to find the ingredients to make a bomb, to bomb the school. So far he's gotten the 300-meter rope and some fertilizer, but not the ammonia and red phospherous.

Taj then looked in a old shack that had the remnates of a abandoned meth lab. Abandoned when the whole town was forced out of there homes, by the goverment. He remembered from chemistry class, last year that red phospherous is used in meth, maybe he would find some in that meth lab.

Then Taj heard beeping from his GPS, he looked at his GPS, to see a blue dot was nearby, coming closer and closer to him with every ounce of breath in Taj's body. The person was Norton Gardener.

Norton was holding a 12-gauge shotgun, in his hands, and had some sort of look in his glare. Something a little on the crazy side. Taj took evasive action, with his scalpel.

"Norton what brings you here?" Taj said nervously.

"Have you seen Cindy?" Norton asked.

"No I haven't, I recall she was the one who dumped you." Taj cogently said.

"I know, I want to have sex with her, at least one more time." Norton slyly said, "Say why are you breaking into a old meth lab?" Norton added.

Taj remembered that Norton's family were drug addicts, who are currently serving 10-year sentances in state prison, while Norton was sent to foster care over a year ago.

He knew what ingredients were in drugs and indentified what compounds found in drugs. From cocaine to crystal meth, he knew all the chemicals in all drugs.

"Yes I am. I need some red phospherous, got a notebook to write it down?" Taj asked, while trying to get Norton to give him a notebook.

Norton looked in his bookbag for a notebook. He grabbed it and handed it to Taj. Taj wrote down fast.

_Nickey is making a bomb, and if I say anything concerning it out loud, Miss. Fox would do lethal action._

Norton was shocked at what he heard and a rustling in the bushes heightend the paranoia level in both boys. Norton aimed his shotgun and Taj checked his GPS to see who was there. It was a blue dot, and Micheal came out of the bushes.

"Taj, there you are." Micheal was relieved to see him.

"Micheal is that you?" Taj asked.

"Yes." Micheal replied, "Look Nickey told me to help you, and why is Norton with you?" He added.

"He's helping me, the more the merrier." Taj clarified.

"I'm not harming him, but you guys need some heavy protection." Norton offered.

"Ok." Micheal tersely said.

"But can you help me get into this meth lab?" Taj asked, turning his attention to the meth lab.

"Let me handle this." Norton said, firing a round at the lock.

The lock was oblitorated by the round and Taj went in to find some red phospherous; there was enough to make the bomb that Nickey needs. Just as Taj came in he came out cautiouly, with red phospherous in his hands.

"That's the stuff we need." Micheal said slyly.

"Not yet we need some Ammonia." Taj clarified.

"Oh right." Micheal was dumbfounded.

Meanwhile Nickey was typing down on The Game's website, with a virus he and Tre concocted over a year ago.

The virus was supposed to cause all of the website's functions to go haywire, forcing whoever's computer to be forcively shut down.

Nickey became adept at hacking into anything electronic ever since Tre introduced him to it, over three years ago. His most famous hack was when he hacked into the school's computer system and vandalize it's contents, he got away with it since the school thought it was a minor glitch. That system was easy, but The Game's system is even easier than Nickey thought.

Soon enough Nickey went to a page on the collars, and clicked disable on the lower right-hand corner of the page.

"Bingo." Nickey chirped.

At the school everything that ran on software had gone haywire, and all that they could hear from the moniters was the British national anthem. Miss Fox was flabberghasted.

"It seems we have a hacker in the system." One soldier chortled.

"Trace the hacker." Miss. Fox ordered.

The soldiers did there best to find the hacker, but nothing was working properly. Miss. Fox then shut down the generators in the room that was keeping the school filled with electricity. soon everything in the room was black.

"If I find the hacker I am going to murder him myself." Miss. Fox snapped in a homicidal fury.


	13. Chapter 13

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 12

It was lunchtime at Crestwood High School and Baron was bummed over the fact that Blake and Diana were in The Game. Baron barely ate his favorite meal: meatloaf and mashed potatos. It also didn't help that he's sitting next to Sam's friends, who were also Goths like Brinne and Lion.

"Are you going to eat that?" One of the Goth boys asked, in a unamused tone.

"I'm not hungry." Baron disdainfully said, while shoving his meal to the Goth kid.

Baron then left the Goth kids table, Sam followed him like a stray dog.

"I know your sad, but life moves on." Sam chided.

"I checked the 6am update and Blake, Diana, Brinne, and Lion are not dead." Baron said, recalling the update that he paid attention to this morning before he went to school.

"Well there's hope." Sam consoled.

"You might be right." Baron said tersely.

Back in Morton in D-10 Blake, Diana, Brinne, Dylan, and Mirah were walking the path Mirah made. On the way they saw Cindy's corspe lying face-down in the dead leaves. They lamented the loss, despite not being friends with her.

Apon the location tracked down on the GPS' Josephine was found. She was still banged up and still unconsious from blood loss. Dylan checked for a pulse, it was faint.

"She's still alive." Dylan said assuring that Josephine was alive.

"Praise Allah." Mirah was relived.

"We need to act fast. Give me the blood pack." Dylan ordered Mirah.

"Right." Mirah said, while fishing out for the blood pack.

Mirah handed it over to Dylan and he started the transfusion like he was a professional hemotologist. Blake, Diana, Brinne, and Mirah were amazed at what Dylan was doing, they even helped Josephine get back to normal.

After a few moments, Josephine soon regained consiousness. She was dazed, but responsive. Josephine soon looked at Blake and the others.

"You saved me." Josephine slurred.

"Think nothing of it." Dylan assured.

"Are you friendly?" Josephine everyone except for Mirah.

"We are." Diana said tersely.

"Can you walk?" Brinne asked.

Josephine lifted herself up, with Mirah's help. When Mirah let go she fell on her ass, like a drunkend man.

Soon enough a loud boom came over the PA system nearby. It was noon and that meant another update.

"Hello you know what time it is?" Miss. Fox asked sarcasticly, "It's lunchtime, but first the dead and dead zones." She added.

"God I hate that slut." Brinne thought to herself.

"The kids next in line for a dirt nap are Laura Williams, Farrah Livengston, Roger Rodrick, Cindy Daniels, and Jose... not dead? I guess someone got messy. Now for the dead zones: J-3 as of 1:00pm, B-5 as of 3:00pm, and C-7 as of 5:00pm. Happy killings, and if I find the bastard who hacked into our system, I'll snuff you out myself!" Miss. Fox announced.

"We're in the clear right now." Dylan assured.

"Thank God." Diana said.

"Say Josephine, who was the one who nearly killed you?" Brinne asked.

"Roger, Mirah was the one who killed him, with a hatchet." Josephine replied.

"And who killed Cindy?" Blake asked.

"That was me also." Mirah answered.

"So why don't you join us?" Blake offered.

"Thanks, we'll consider it. Right now I need to recuperate." Josephine explained.

"I agree with Josephine." Mirah sided.

"If you decide to join us, meet us at any of the zones that aren't dead." Diana said while pointing to her GPS, "Find two blue dots and two pink." She added.

Blake and the others went south of Josephine and Mirah's location, once they got out of sight Mirah hoisted Josephine on her shoulders and went north.

In G-1 Wendy Hailson was crying for her life, shocked and petrified of what kind of ordeal she's going through.

Wendy was a nerdy girl, frail, weak, fragile. Although she was friends with Leanne (who was dead now), and Mandy (who she never hooked up with when they exited the school), she was bullied mercilessly by Samantha and her friends. She was relieved that Cindy was dead, and hopes for Mina and Samantha would do the same, as well as hoping Mandy was still alive.

She has always been overweight; marred by zits, pimples, and blackheads; and with a very low self-esteem to boot. Wendy wanted to be beautiful like her role model: Linda Grownton. She always looked up to Linda with everything, make-up, diet, exersise, etc. Wendy tried several diets, went to the gym with her friends (who showed their support for Wendy), and experimented with various skin cleansers to make her pimples go away for good. All of those things failed.

There was one time that Roger Rodrick hit on her, but like every other girl that Roger asked, kicked him to the curb like a worthless peice of trash. Indicating the theory that the boys made on Roger: Once a virgin, always a virgin.

"Please Mandy be alright." She thought to herself.

Wendy then fished for her random weapon from her day pack and pulled out a Colt sidearm, and gave off a twisted smile.

Then she heard rustling in the bushes. Wendy was paranoid, but cautious at the rustling sound, she aimed her gun at the direction of the rustling, and a squrriel popped out. Wendy was relieved but accidently shot the squrriel anyway in the head. Wendy was shocked.

"Oh my God!" Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, it was enough to flush out the nearby woodland animals, "I killed a squrriel, I killed a squrriel!" She repeated on and on. Indicating that she was in fact having Game syndrome.

Then Wendy rushed out of the woods, giving off the most insane look she had on repeating the same words 'I killed a squirrel.'


	14. Chapter 14

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 13

Blake and the others went to a small house in F-10 hoping they don't encounter anyone that would play. It was good at the moment.

The room was so silent that you can hear a pin drop but then Blake turned to Dylan, who was polishing his gun.

"Dylan did you know anyone who was a doctor?" Blake asked.

"I do, my parents." Dylan answered, "The were both doctors, until The Game reared its ugly head." He continued.

"Like what?" Brinne butted in.

"My dad refused to have me in The Game and he was killed, as for my mom, she was out of town when it happend." Dylan explained, "My mom on the other hand she found out I was in The Game when she got home and notice me and my dad were gone."

"And?" Blake continued to asked.

"My mom is in a goverment-run mental hospital, in Florida." Dylan replied.

"Are you allowed to visit her?" Diana asked.

"I perfer not to visit in person, but she wrote letters that didn't make any common sense." Dylan answered.

"That must be horrible." Diana said.

"I know." Dylan whispered.

Meanwhile Damian Jackson was in C-4 at the base of a lake. He pulled out his weapon, a wooden baseball bat, with multiple nails at the top of the bat.

"Take what I can get." He thought to himself.

Normally Damian thought fighting to the death was pointless, but seeing Mr. Wright's corspe in the school, he had to hold his tounge to prevent him from dying for opposing the goverment.

Damian's father died when he was in 6th grade, after being suspected of illegal activity. But it was a case of mistaken idendity, and the police officer who killed him, is currently serving a life sentance in a labor camp, for the confusion and his mother was paid a heavy sum of money for damages.

Damian later heard some footsteps nearby and turned around to see the figure; it was Harold Harris, his best friend.

"Dude don't do that." Damian was relieved.

"Sorry I thought you were anyone like that sniper that took out Laura and Farrah." Harold said, recalling the fact he was nearby when he heard Laura and Farrah's plea for peace.

"What's your weapon?" Damian asked.

Harold went for his daypack and turned up a Sig-Sauer pistol. Damian was relieved by the fire power.

"If anyone should get a gun it should be you, dude." Damian said, making a complement.

"Thanks." Harold thanked.

Harold was a fan-boy of various things, comics, anime, and even guns to name a few of the things he'd liked. He loved guns the most because of his idol and older brother Henry, who is a skilled sniper who is in the military serving a tour of duty in Iran. Harold misses his brother and hopes to win The Game to make him proud.

Then the boys noticed footsteps nearby. Harold went for his GPS and it showed a pink dot. The girl was Samantha Brooks.

"Oh it's you two." Samantha pouted.

"Samantha we would of almost killed you, if you were that sniper." Damian sternly said.

"What's your weapon?" Harold asked.

Samantha went inside her day pack and took out Leanne's knife. The boys were relieved, at how much of a threat she lacked.

"I see you have a gun for a weapon, Harold." Samantha cooed.

"Uhh... thanks." Harold said, blushing.

"Are you playing?" Damian asked.

"No, but I did kill one person, and that knife is Leanne's." Samantha said bluntly.

"What's your real weapon?" Harold asked, while holding his gun aiming at her.

"A glock." Samantha said bluntly, while getting out her gun.

Samantha was pretty much adept at lying, in fact she used it all the time with fake tears, and came up with such a sob story that anyone would believe. One such time was when she had sex with Mr. Trudeau, back when she was in middle school. Although Mr. Trudeau was married, and with kids of his own, all that Samantha cared about was his money, no matter how poorly teachers made finacially. Once Samantha was done with him, she made a little white lie about him being the one that made advances on her, the school fired him on the spot and his wife left him. Rumor is Mr. Trudeau killed himself, by jumping into oncoming traffic.

As for friends, she met Mina when Mina came into her homeroom in 6th grade. They became partners in crime. Cindy was bullied into joining Samantha's little gang a year later. They did a lot of things that they always got away with: shoplifting, drug use, malicious intent to cause harm, and above all prostitution.

"I'm not going to kill you." Samantha said tersely.

"Why should we believe you?" Damian barked.

"It was self defense. Leanne was going to stab me to death." Samantha pleaded.

"That's a giant load of shit!" Damian snapped.

"Wait her gun is a glock, the sniper's weapon might of been either a uzi, or any other semi-automatic weapon." Harold clarified.

"Believe me it's true." Samantha continued to plead.

"You must of ditched your weapon to catch us off guard!" Damian shouted, while giving Samantha a pat-down, like a cop.

"How many people did you really kill?" Harold asked.

"Just Leanne I swear." Samantha pleaded.

"I don't believe you." Damian hissed.

"You can trust me, boys." Samantha cooed seductively.

"She's not a bad person, once you get to know her." Harold agreed with Samantha.

Damian gave off a surprised look at what he heard from Harold. He decided to play it cool, but while still being on his guard.

"We'll let you join us." Damian tersely said.

"Thank you, but this is where you two depart." Samantha said with a serious composure.

The boys were shocked at those words, and tried to flee the scene, dropping their weapons in the process.

But it was too late, Damian was shot twice in the back, one of the bullets made a hole into his spinal, Damian died before he hit the ground. Harold stood there in shock over his friend's death.

Samantha picked up the bat and chased Harold only by a few feet, then Samantha struck Harold in the head, beating him up until he was unreconizable. His skull was caved in, and Samantha left the scene with the same twisted smile she gave when she killed Leanne.

"There's one thing people should know, never mess with a hooker." Samantha said outloud, while she left the two bodies that she killed.


	15. Chapter 15

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 14

Nickey was typing and placing viruses into The Game's computers. He even acknowledged Miss. Fox's threat. It wouldn't get Nickey executed, but it gives him a two-year sentence in jail, for ideological offences.

Nickey then looked at his GPS and it picked up three blue dots nearby. He could assume that Taj and Michael hooked up, but the third dot, was a bit of a mystery.

After five minutes Taj and Michael came on the scene, with Norton in tow. Nickey had no idea why Norton would join them.

Taj brought out his notebook and pencil and wrote down what he had to say. Then passed the notebook to Nickey.

Got the supplies you needed.

Nickey wrote down a reply.

Good, but why is Norton with you guys?

Michael wrote down what he had to say to Nickey.

He was helping because he can give off an advantage to us. You know for defense.

Norton had the same composure since he was walking mid-way to shopping center that was when the noon announcement. Cindy's death caused him grief. He then went to the boys.

"I was going to find Cindy, but Miss. Fox said that she died." Norton explained.

"You're still in love with her, she's a prostitute." Nickey recalled.

"Yes, and now she's dead!" Norton shouted, as he cried.

Taj and Michael patted Norton on his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault." Nicky gave out sympathy.

"Really?" Norton asked.

"You can stay with us." Nickey offered.

As that was happening Lion Le Sang was walking around the forest looking at all the animals that came near him. He liked animals, so does Sam, and if he had his camera with him he would take some pictures of the flora and fauna that surrounded Mornton.

Suddenly Lion turned to his GPS and it showed up a blue dot, he drew his rapier until he could see who was there. The boy was Jay Woods. He had a twisted look on his face, like a demented killer in a low-budget slasher movie.

"Jay what is wrong with you?" Lion asked.

"I'm going to win this Game, and you must die!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Jay you can fight this!" Lion shouted.

"You speak lies!" Jay continued to scream, "DIE!" He added, while drawing out a katana, from its case and raised the blade, like a samurai.

Lion countered Jay's attempts to slash Lion point-blank. With every strike Jay blew, Lion blocked his attacks, like a pro fencer.

Lion was adept in sword fighting, in particular a rapier was a lucky for him, since he was mostly live and dies by the sword, but it was sudden death. And Lion was winning.

"Give up!" Jay barked.

"Never." Lion said with a dead-pan tone.

Lion recalled the day he attended Crestwood Middle School, at first he didn't fit with anyone, even Jay (well except for Brinne and Sam). But he soon became friends with most of the boys in his class, which mostly was Blake, Baron, Nickey, Taj, Davy, and Miles. But he had enemies that he only encountered once or twice, like Liam and his gang.

Jay was a rich kid, whose parents own a chain of jewelry stores in Vermont. The only person richer than Jay was Liam.

"Why won't you die?" Jay said with pure hatred.

Lion stabbed Jay's arm, with his rapier. It wasn't a killing wound, Lion soon ran off out of Jay's sight. Jay was infuriated; in all the while he was trying to stem the bleeding.

"Bastard!" He yelled into the sky, while dropping his weapon to the ground.

Jay hated everyone in his class. He found a lot of things about his classmates that he found out to be vulgar.

He hated Liam for his wealth and being a leader of a gang. He also hated Jason, Chester, and Marc for being in connections with Liam.

He hated Samantha, Cindy, and Mina for being sluts, and wearing slutty outfits and even getting money from older men in exchange for having sex.

He hated sports of any kind, this one was on Heath, Roger, Damian, and Heather that he hated.

He hated how Wendy, Leanne, and Mandy were worshippers of everything that a teenaged girl would.

He hated how Nickey listened to decadent music, which we're rap, hip hop, and hippy music. Along with Michael and Taj, who listened to Nickey's ideals on everything that is supposed to be illegal in this country?

He hated Lion, Brinne, and Sam for being 'Goth freaks of nature' (in his own words).

He hated the nerdy type of people, which is Tula, Harold, and Cornelius because of how determined Tula and Cornelius were, and Harold for being interested in comic books and manga.

He hated how vulgar the couples of Crestwood were. Diana and Baron, Miles and Noelle, and even Cindy and Norton (at some point).

He hated girls like Dawn, Anne, Helena, Yuki, and Gina, because he found friendship to be vulgar. Hell he even heard rumors that Gina and Samantha we're friends at one point.

He hated Norwell for annoying him with his video games, with all the beeping and annoying sound effects.

He hated Luna and Julian because they're crazy and should be in the psych-ward for good. Jay even smiled into a twisted grin, when Julian pulled off his collar and killed him.

He hated gays like Davy, just because he hates Davy's guts, when it comes to being with another man (despite homosexuality being legal in all 50 states).

He hated Josephine for her beauty, and Jay thinks he should keep her as a trophy-wife, just like his mother being one.

He hated Muslims like Mirah because he believes that there evil and should be purged from American society.

And the most hated person on his vulgar list is Blake, because of his talents and skills when it came to music. This made Jay really jealous. The only thing Jay cares about is classical music, while Blake liked all kinds of music, even the illegal ones.

He deserves being the male winner, because when he finishes high school, he's moving to New York to study at a musical conservatory, and become an accomplished musician.

Jay then noticed someone approaching him; he then turned to his GPS, to discover it was a male. Jay noticed that his weapon is buried in the dead leaves that surrounded the forest. He dropped to the ground, trying to find his weapon in a panic.

The male appeared to be Liam, holding the weapon he 'acquired' from his dead gang. It was a sub-machine gun, and it had the firepower to kill him in an instance.

Like his gang, and Laura and Farrah, Liam was showing no mercy about killing. He came closer and closer to Jay, while Jay backed up away from Liam in fear of getting killed.

"Please don't kill me; I'll do anything, like track down the other remaining students." Jay pleaded as if his life depended on it.

"Where is she?" Liam asked in his cold demeanor.

"I'll find a girl to kill; I have a sword to slash her to bits." Jay continued to plea for mercy.

"Time's up." Liam said stoically.

And just then he fired a single shot from his gun, to Jay's head. Jay died instantly from the shot and caved in his skull.

Liam left the area of Jay's death. And like he did with Laura and Farrah's bodies: Given no sympathy towards the person he just killed.


	16. Chapter 16

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 15

Josephine and Mirah were walking along a trail out of D-10, where they heard gunfire. The two instinctively ducked down on the ground, and crawled to the direction of the gunfire, it was gun fight between Mina Michaels and Wendy Hailson hated rivals and now there fighting for their lives.

Mina has a Sig Sauer pistol, in her right hand, while Wendy was holding her sidearm, in the same way she held it when she killed the squirrel that drove her into insanity.

Josephine got up and tried to alleviate the fighting between the two girls. They were fighting like cats and dogs.

"Hey Mina, why not shoot someone other than a defenseless girl!" Josephine shouted with all her might.

The gunfire abruptly stopped there, and Mina came closer to Josephine and Mirah, she was happy to see her. Something that Mina never done, well at least to anyone other than Samantha and Cindy.

"Who started the fight?" Josephine asked.

"We want to know." Mirah said in concern.

Josephine and Mirah noticed Wendy drawing her gun and aimed towards Mina. Josephine grabbed Mina and tackling her down in the process, as Wendy pulled the trigger. The bullet hit a tree, behind Mirah.

"Close call." Mina tersely said.

"I assume Wendy tried to do this to you?" Mirah asked.

"She kept on saying 'I killed a squirrel' repeatedly." Mina explained the details in a nutshell, "Now it's pissing me off!"

"So it seems." Mirah agreed.

Wendy came closer and closer to the three girls with an insane look in her eyes, while holding her gun in her hands. She was clearly insane and wasn't like the shy, cowardly nerdy girl that Mina was prone to bully her into submission.

"I killed the squirrel, I killed the squirrel." Wendy chanted in a weird mantra.

Josephine pulled out her medieval sword, Mirah got out her Berretta M9, and Mina got her pistol and took a defensive stance as Wendy moved closer and closer to them.

Mina shot Wendy in her left shoulder, Mirah shot her right leg, and to finish Wendy off Josephine charged with all her might and jabbed Wendy in the torso. It was no doubt a killing wound. Wendy died before she hit the ground.

"Lord has mercy on this innocent soul." Josephine whispered to herself, while doing the Hail Mary.

"You guys really saved me." Mina assured in a calm manner.

"You're welcome." Mirah said tersely.

"Just to be frank, why did you save me? But I don't believe in senseless killing, unless it's in self-defense." Mina explained.

"So you don't like this one bit?" Josephine asked.

"Not at all." Mina replied.

"You know Blake, Diana, Brinne, and that Dylan guy have formed an alliance to try to combat The Game. You should join." Mirah explained.

"Well I haven't met up with Samantha yet, and Cindy's dead, so I'll give it a shot." Mina pondered.

"If you see two blue dots and two pink that's them." Josephine said pointing to her GPS.

"Ok." Mina said tersely.

And just like that, Mina headed south, while Mirah and Josephine headed in the opposite direction.

At the same time, Davy Jones was looking around for anyone who could help him. He was alone in the woods with his daypack, and his weapon (which happens to be a pair of brass knuckles). He was scared for his life, but in all fairness he was relieved when Chester, Jason, and Mark the people who bullied him mercilessly were now dead. All he was worried about was Liam.

Davy became aware of his sexuality when he was little. He recalled that he was in love with another boy in his 4th grade class. The boy in question soon found out about Davy having a crush on him and rejected him for being a vulgar piece of shit.

While at home he was being sexually abused by his older brother Eric, whenever their parents were not looking. They shared a room and had sex a lot; he did things to Davy, horrible things. When his parents found out what Eric was doing to his little brother, they shipped him off to a boarding school in upstate New York. Davy was relieved to never see his older brother again.

Recently he has a crush on Lion Le Sang, however Lion never acknowledged Davy's advances and Lion's in a relationship with Sam. Davy was heartbroken.

When he heard that Noelle and Miles were dead, he dropped to the ground crying. They were his friends and now their dead.

Just then he soon noticed a rustling in the bushes and then Liam came out and Davy fled away as fast as his legs can take him. Liam soon followed him like a chick to a mother hen.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Davy thought to himself, while running for life.

Liam held his gun at Davy, hoping that he would kill him, but what Liam didn't know is that Davy is the fastest sprinter in his class, but refused to be on the school's track & field team. Soon Davy was out of Liam's sight, but fired a bullet in Davy's direction anyway. The bullet missed Davy, by a sliver.

Although Davy was safe from Liam, he continued to run as far away from Liam as possible, he constantly checked his GPS for dead zones; none were listed at the moment.

"Thank God he's gone." Davy mumbled.

"Davy?" Lion asked to verify Davy.

Davy turned around to see Lion with his rapier in his right hand. He had a calm and caring demeanor, which made anyone relieved.

"Lion what are you doing here?" Davy asked.

"I noticed someone on my GPS, and that was you." Lion explained.

"Did you see Liam with that gun he had?" Davy continued to ask.

"I haven't seen him at all since we were briefed at the start of The Game." Lion answered.

"Well he's dangerous, so to speak." Davy rambled.

"How do you know that?" Lion asked.

"He has a sub-machine gun, he almost killed me!" Davy was paranoid.

"So you assume that he's dangerous?" Lion asked again.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Davy screamed, "I think he was the bastard that killed Laura and Farrah."

"How do you know that?" Lion continued to ask.

"I was in the same area, but I hid far away to prevent Liam from finding and killing me." Davy said in a scared demeanor.

"If I die, I have this to say… I love you, Lion." Davy was embarrassed as he spoke the last four words in his sentence.

Lion just looked at Davy very oddly, when he heard the word come out of Davy's mouth. Lion came close to Davy and hugged him, in sympathy. Davy was confused, yet happy to be with him.

"Sam never knows about this." Lion ordered.

"Agreed." Davy tersely said.

The boys let go of each other just as fast as they hugged. The boys hear more rustling in the bushes. Davy closed his hands into a fist, while Lion did a fencing pose; the cause of the rustling was caused by Blake Cinderson. He was relieved at who he saw.

Blake considered everyone as his friends, even people like Jay Woods, who hates Blake with a passion. He came closer to Lion and Davy, they immediately dropped their weapons.

"Blake what are you doing here?" Lion asked.

"I came to find more allies." Blake answered.

"I'll keep you in mind." Davy said in excitement.

"I have to warn you about Liam." Lion said as he picked up his rapier, "Liam is a dangerous person. He's the one who killed Farrah and Laura." Lion added.

"Got it." Blake tersely said.

"If anyone who has a weapon powerful enough to outmatch Liam's weapon tell him or her about Liam." Davy explained the rest.

"Who is with you?" Lion asked.

"Diana, Brinne, and Dylan." Blake answered, "We also told Josephine and Mirah about joining us, and they must have something important to do before joining." He added.

"How far are the others?" Davy asked.

"They're at C-9, near the park." Blake answered.

"Aren't we in C-9?" Lion said asked Davy.

"According to this we are." Davy said, while looking at his GPS.

"Follow me." Blake suggested.

Just as Blake and Lion were leaving, they noticed Davy wasn't following them. Davy seems distraught.

"Davy what are you doing?" Lion asked.

"I'm not going to follow Blake; I've done my goal in this sick game." Davy said crying.

"And what's that?" Blake was confused.

"I was caressed by my crush." Davy was crying tears of joy.

Before Blake can reply, Lion butted in.

"He's talking about me." Lion said bluntly.

"That's right." Davy said, then turned his attention to Blake, "Blake do you have a gun?" He asked Blake.

"I have a gun, why?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to kill myself." Davy said haphazardly.

Davy swiped Blake's gun, from Blake's right hand, Davy then put the gun to his temple and fired a fatal shot, the bullet partially caved in the temple, and he was dead before he hit the ground. Blake and Lion were shocked at his suicide.

"No way, why did he do it?" Lion lamented Davy's suicide.

"I think he rather die than play, that's why he did this. It was the same way when Julian removed his collar." Blake explained.

"I see." Lion agreed.

"Are you still going to stay with us?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Lion replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 15

It was three O' clock, and school was out for the day. Baron and Sam rushed to Baron's house (since it was the closest to the school), to see on any changes to the casualties in The Game.

Once at Baron's house, they went to the living room and turned on the TV, but what was on wasn't the news, but a re-run of a talk-show. Baron and Sam were crestfallen.

Then Baron's mom came in the living room. She was concern about her son.

"Son what's wrong?" Mrs. Fredricks asked her son.

"Have you seen the noon report for The Game, while I and Sam were at school?" Baron asked back.

"Well I know that four students were killed." Mrs. Fredricks replied, "But the names of the dead students are unknown."

"I hope Blake, Diana, and Lion are ok." Baron muttered to himself.

While that was going on, Mina was walking alone in pain in her left leg, it was a bullet that Wendy shot her during the gunfight she had with her. It did miss major arteries, but she was still losing blood.

"Why did that bitch shoot me?!" She yelled in pain.

She sat down and took out a flask filled with rubbing alcohol, and applied it to the wound, hoping it'll save her from an infection. Something she picked up from her mandatory community service, for shoplifting a Versace bag, on Samantha's command.

Mina was very loyal to Samantha, since she was in the 6th grade. When her parents divorced, after her father assaulted her mother, and her mother filed a restraining order against him.

After the divorce, her mother became a worthless drunk, and even bringing men home. Mina was appalled by what her mother did, but when she was in the 5th grade one of the men that his mother brought home molested her by accident, her mother soon realized that Mina should be a hooker, but Mina soon declined.

A year later she met Samantha after being harassed by a group of 8th graders. Samantha stood up to them and they stopped picking on her. Mina devoted herself to Samantha ever since, even when she found out that Samantha was pimping not only herself, but Mina too. She liked every bit of it.

Mina was trekking towards H-2 where a small shack was. She turned to her GPS to check if anyone was there, it turned up nothing. Mina went inside the shack and sat down, thinking about the proposal that Josephine and Mirah made.

"Maybe I should join Blake's alliance." Mina thought to herself.

"Maybe you should." Samantha said from behind Mina.

Mina shot up like a rocket.

"Samantha what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I was walking by, and then you showed up." Samantha said, holding her GPS.

"How many classmates did you kill?" Mina asked.

"Three." Samantha answered.

"I only assisted in a kill, along Josephine and Mirah." Mina chided.

"Who was it?" Samantha said in glee.

"Wendy." Mina replied calmly.

"That pathetic Nerd girl. Though she did turn down Roger." Samantha was happy when she said those words.

"If only Cindy were here." Mina tersely said.

"How would you like to join her?" Samantha cooed. Mina started to laugh hysterically, and then Samantha pointed her Glock to the back of Mina's head, and then fired twice. Mina's head nearly exploded from the close-range shot, "I wasn't kidding." She added in a sultry voice.

Near E-5 was an ample theater that Blake and the others would hole up in, until it could be a dead zone.

Blake and Lion came back; Brinne was surprised by Lion's arrival. She ran to Lion and gave him a big hug.

"So that's Josephine, Mirah, and now Lion. Good call." Brinne said, while letting go of Lion.

"I would have gotten Davy, but he killed himself." Blake was crestfallen.

"He must have a reason?" Diana consoled.

"He hugged me, and swiped Blake's gun, then pulled the trigger." Lion explained the details of Davy's suicide.

"That's all." Dylan said bluntly.

"That's it." Lion said, "I'm Lion Le Sang." He greeted Dylan.

"Lion moved here from France, with his boyfriend, Sam." Blake said.

"I was assigned to this class by chance. Not to mention if I die in this Game, there would be an international incident if that happened." Lion explained.

"There is one girl that could benefit from an international incident." Brinne sighed in despair.

"Yuki Misato." Blake recalled.

"And this Yuki Misato girl?" Dylan asked.

"She's an exchange student, from Japan." Diana replied.

"Isn't that a neutral country?" Dylan asked.

The nation of Japan was neutral territory, of both The Republic of North America, as well as half of Europe. Little did Miss. Fox know that there are three things that are not allowed to participate in The Game: Exchange students from both allied countries and enemy countries, children of foreign diplomats, and previous winners of The Game. All of those rules were broken, because of Yuki, Lion, and Dylan fit into those categories. If they were to die in The Game itself, there might be a 90% chance of an international incident to occur.

"It is, Dylan." Lion replied, while gripping his rapier very tightly, while crying his eyes out.

"There, there." Brinne consoled her friend and fellow clique member.

"You know were safe in numbers." Blake mediated.

"I know, but if Sam was hurt, by Miss. Fox, I don't know what to do." Lion lamented.

"If you die, we'll keep a close eye on him." Diana advised.

"Thanks." Lion thanked

"Now that's done, how are we going to do this?" Dylan asked.

"We'll find those that are still alive, so we can beat this Game." Blake replied.

"There was one thing that Davy told me, before he killed himself." Lion recalled.

"What's that?" Brinne asked.

"Liam is playing The Game." Lion exclaimed.

At the same time, Miss. Fox was listening into Blake and company's conversation. She was amused, yet concerned about what she heard.

"Get me a file on Lion Le Sang, now!" She ordered a soldier.

And just like that, the soldier gave her Lion's file. She was shocked to see the file.

"What's wrong?" A soldier quipped.

"If he dies, then an international incident will occur." Miss. Fox was bewildered, "What did you tell his parents?" She added.

"The only person we contacted was a friend of his; he also attends Crestwood High School, same grade too.

"What was his reaction?" Miss. Fox asked.

"He was crying, and then tried to attack us." The soldier replied.

"Where do they live in Crestwood?" Miss. Fox pondered.

"They live with a government official, with ties with the French Embassy." The soldier exclaimed.

"Inform that official at once!" Miss. Fox ordered the soldier.


	18. Chapter 18

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 17

At Nickey's hideout, Nickey was making sure that The Game's computer system was loaded up the wazoo with computer viruses, so damaging it could shut them down… permanently.

While that was happening Taj and Michael were making the bomb to explode the school and escape, and Norton was keeping watch for any potential threats, he was dead serious about guarding the hideout, considering that Cindy was killed, and hopes to get revenge on the person who killed her.

Norton turned to his GPS and a pink dot was show on the outer part of the area Norton is guarding. The dot came closer and closer to Norton; he raised his gun in a paranoid panic.

"Someone's coming!" Norton screamed like a bimbo in a slasher movie.

Nickey, Taj, and Michael stopped what they were doing and went outside with their weapons in their hands.

The person had long blond hair, with two braids, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a long dark blue dress, and Birkenstocks. She was none other than Luna Winters, the president of the eco-conservation club.

"Luna thank god, it's only you." Norton said in a sigh of relief, while dropping his rifle.

"We almost killed you." Taj said, dropping his scalpel.

"There is someone out to kill all of us." Luna muttered quietly.

"Who?" Nickey asked.

"He's killed 6 people; he's a monster searching for a girl." Luna said in a terrified shrill.

"Who would that be?" Michael pondered.

"He has a gun as powerful that gun that Norton is holding." Luna said, pointing at Norton's rifle.

"He has a rifle?" Taj asked.

"Something similar to that." Luna elaborated.

Most people considered Luna as crazy as a fox. Picking on her, calling her witch to her face and behind her back, her classmates even forced her to eat a frog's stomach when the teacher's back is turned. That happened in 7th grade.

But when at home, her parents treat her like a princess, because of her powers and the fact that both her parents were children of the '60's, even going to Woodstock in 1969. She was told to use her powers wisely. Something, which she always adheres to.

"Are you using your so called 'visions' to get the upper hand?" Norton asked.

"No, my weapon is this." Luna said, while fishing out her weapon, which happened to be a sharpened hockey stick.

"I guess you never used it?" Taj asked.

"You're right. I will never use this for bloodshed." Luna lamented, while dropping her weapon.

"You know were in an alliance, how about you join us?" Michael offered.

Then Luna dropped to the ground petrified. She drops to the ground whenever she's in danger for her stake, her parents, and her fellow classmates.

"The boy in black he's coming closer and closer to us." Luna whimpered.

The boys went to their GPS's and located a blue dot. For once someone other than Luna's parents believed her claim. The boys got out their weapons, while Luna hid in one of the stores.

The boy in question was wearing black, but the boys knew the only other person who wore black other than Lion and Brinne was Liam Thornton.

Liam came closer and closer towards them. Norton fired a shot at Liam but it hit a street lamp.

"Shit!" Norton muttered.

Liam fired again this time shooting Norton in the torso. It was a killing wound; Norton fell to the ground dead from his injuries.

Next he hit Michael in the face. His face was beyond recognition, like he had pie to his face.

Nickey and Taj ran away as far as they could, but Taj had a plan to get rid of Liam.

"What in the name of Shiva are you doing?" Nickey asked.

"I got a plan, and just run!" Taj yelled back.

As Nickey ran out of Taj's view. Taj rushed into Liam's direction, where Liam aimed his gun and fired at Taj, little did Liam know that Taj was an excellent dodge ball player, avoiding any projectiles that came in his way. He went into the store where he, Nickey, Michael, and Norton was holed up in; he noticed the detonator and picked it up. Taj soon noticed Luna still hiding in the store.

"Luna get out of here, NOW!" Taj snapped.

Luna got out through the back way of the store, she ran as far away from the shopping center as possible.

"Where is she?" Liam said coldly.

"Who, Luna?" Taj pondered.

"Not her, some other girl." Liam snapped in his cold demeanor, "I know she's in The Game." He added.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Taj snapped, and then pressed on the detonator.

The explosion was heard throughout Mornton, it even knocked out a national guard off his post, which was 20 feet high, and killed him.

At the school, Miss. Fox and the soldiers heard the explosion, clear as a bell. Miss. Fox and her soldiers were baffled.

"How did one of them get their hands on a bomb, we didn't even put any explosives in any of the daypacks." One soldier was stumped.

"That's no grenade, nor dynamite. It's a full-blown bomb." Miss. Fox said coldly.

"It came from the shopping center, and only three out of the six people at that are dead." Another soldier confirmed.

"Who is the decease?" Miss. Fox asked.

"Mameshija, White, and Gardner." The soldier replied.

"And the living?" Miss. Fox ordered.

"Thornton, Winters, and Marshall." The soldier assessed, "Thornton managed to still be alive, despite being close to the blast." The soldier added.

"Miss. Fox you have a phone call, its urgent!" A third soldier said, while holding a phone.

The soldier gave the phone to Miss. Fox and held the phone to her head.

"Hello?" Miss. Fox cooed, "What!" She yelled.

Meanwhile at a high end manse on the other side of town, Dawn Monroe managed to round up her group of friends to ride out The Game, or at least until the area where they're at becomes a dead zone.

Dawn's group consisted of Heather Hamilton, Tula Stenos, Yuki Misato, Helena Moore, and Anne Green. The mansion was located in I-2. And it was pretty to look at. Inside the manse was designed in the 1800's no earlier than the Victorian Era, with all the Gothic-styled décor.

"Whoever made that bomb, was a genius." Dawn said in sorrow.

An announcement came over the P.A. System. And once again it was Miss. Fox.

"It's 6pm that means time for announcements. We start off with the dead Damian Jackson, Harold Harris, Wendy Hailson, Mina Michaels, Davy Jones, Norton Gardener, Michael White, and Taj Memeshja. 24 down, 16 to go. And whoever made that bomb in the shopping center is a pure genius, but if you're still alive you'll be arrested for treason. Now for the dead zones; J-7 as of 7pm, H-4 as of 9pm, and B-9 as of 11pm. Happy killings." Miss. Fox announced.

Suddenly a very loud scream waived all over the manse, Helena rushed to the foyer with Tula's Uzi in her left hand. She was bewildered and slightly scared.

"Dawn go to the kitchen fast!" Helena screamed, like she's seen a body.

"Calm down Helena, what happened?" Dawn asked, calmly.

"Follow me!" Helena snapped.

Once they were in the kitchen Dawn came to a horrible sight: Heather Hamilton was lying down, dead. She almost looked like a victim of a murder.

"Oh my God!" Dawn yelled.

"Who would do this?" Yuki pondered.

Tula, who was the smartest of the group, came close to Heather's body and discovered a Swiss Army Knife pierced deep into her heart.

"I think it's a suicide." Tula assessed.

"How do you know?" Anne said trembling.

"Or she must have tripped." Tula said tersely.

"Quit changing the motive, Tula." Helena snapped.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Tula snapped back, at Helena.

Tula came from a family of mortians, so she knew what to do in an autopsy. She was sure that Heather killed herself, or tripped on her shoes.

"Calm down everyone. We have to stick together, in this plight. We promised not to turn on each other." Dawn mediated the remaining girls.

"Say's the student class vice president, who's in love with Blake." Yuki cooed in a dirty gesture.

Dawn then blushed beet-red, when she heard those words from Yuki.

Yuki was like the class clown at her old school. She signed up for the foreign exchange program, just last month. She met up with Dawn, Helena, Anne, Tula, Heather, and Diana at a sleepover at Heather's house, in which it would be an opportunity of making new friends, in America. And ever since Yuki became a good friend, to almost every girl in class, with the exception of Samantha and her gang.

"Well it could have been an accident." Helena said bluntly, "After all Heather was a total klutz."

That was true Heather was like an ox in a glass store, she was always clumsy. Her parents once forced her eat from paper plates, after one too many dropped china all over the kitchen floor. When she joined the cheerleading squad in 7th grade her clumsiness was somewhat gone.

"That maybe." Tula theorized.

"Was there a witness?" Yuki asked the girls.

"I became a witness." Anne whimpered erratically.

Anne was shy as she was cowardly. She didn't like anything to do with violence or gore. She always whimpered whenever she is scared. This was stemmed from her witnessing her older brother being involved in a hit and run that killed him a year ago.

After that she shut herself in her room, where stayed there for over 3 months until her friends had enough of her anti-social behavior. They comfort her until she had the courage to come back to school.

"How did it go?" Dawn, Helena, Yuki, and Tula said in unison.

"Well… I…" Anne stuttered, and then she ran off, scared like a startled rabbit.

"She's on to something?" Tula said suspiciously.

"How do you know?" Helena asked.

"She might be the killer!" Tula barked.

"That's asinine." Dawn dismissed it.

Tula then turned to the pile of daypacks and picked up a sniper rifle (which belongs to Yuki), and fired a shot at Yuki in her torso. That killed Yuki before she hit the ground.

"Tula! What the fuck!?" Dawn screamed.

"You're harboring that bitch that killed Heather!" Tula barked like a mad dog.

"You need help!" Helena snapped, while dashing for the nearest weapon (a Remington sawed-off shot gun that belonged to her), and fired at Tula, but missed. Tula then fired at Helena in the neck. The sniper rifle was so powerful that Helena's neck was basically off her shoulders.

Dawn had Tula's weapon in her hands ever since The Game started her weapon a Czechoslovakian CZ75 handgun and fired at Tula with one hand, and picked up her shotgun and used it as a blunt weapon, trying to subdue Tula, but in the process Tula fired Yuki's rifle in the chest. That was no doubt a killing wound.

But Dawn was able enough fire another round in Tula's collar, in which beeped loudly, and injected the poison inside the collar, that was indeed a kill on Dawn's part.

Anne walked in the room from the bathroom near the kitchen, where she heard erratic gun fire, and a Tula's collar beeping. She was completely shocked to her friends dead.

"I lit the fuse, I lit the fuse!" She screamed like a maniac.

Anne then ran out of the manse with her assigned weapon a bottle filled with the same poison as the poison in the collars.

She ran as fast as she could, until she saw Samantha. Samantha was scared as Anne was, but Samantha was faking her tears like she did with Damian and Harold.

"Anne what's wrong?" Samantha cooed.

"I lit the fuse." Anne whimpered.

"What fuse?" Samantha asked.

"Yuki, Tula, Heather, Dawn, and Helena. They're all dead!" Anne screamed.

There was a brief silence between the two girls. After a moment, Anne ran away from Samantha; however as Anne ran away, Samantha shot Anne three times in the back of her head.

"Ask me if I care." Samantha said coldly. Samantha then went to Anne's corpse, and took the poison out of Anne's now cold hand, "Poison, that's her weapon. I guess I can use this." She added.


	19. Chapter 19

Battle Royale: American Edition

Chapter 18

It was dark as it was 8:30pm, Luna and Nickey was walking aimlessly to anyone who could help them both, consulted his GPS (since Luna's was destroyed in the blast), and no one was anywhere nearby.

"It looks like we've been in circles, since the explosion." Nickey muttered, then turned around to see Luna walking happily, "How can you be happy in a time like this?" He asked.

"Well were in the woods, and you know me with nature." Luna replied.

"I see." Nickey tersely said.

Nickey consulted his GPS again to find a blue dot heading in their direction, and according to the list of students that was on the GPS only five boys were left. Nickey threw a pebble into one of the bushes. And a loud, but soft scream came from the bush, the boy was Blake.

"Blake is that you?" Nickey asked.

"The one and only." Blake assured.

Nickey fished out a pen and the notebook he used to explain his plan from before, and jogged down what he had to say. He then gave the notebook to Blake.

_Blake is there anyone with you?_

Blake wrote down a reply and gave it to Nickey.

_Diana, Brinne, Dylan, and Lion. What's with the notebook?_

Nickey wrote a reply and gave it to Blake.

_There are microphones in the collars!_

Blake was shocked.

"If you want to join us, follow me." Blake said haphazardly.

Meanwhile in Crestwood, Baron and Sam were at Baron's house where they were glued to the couch hoping to find out any of the remaining students are left. It was a relief that Blake, Diana, and Lion were ok, but for how long.

They stayed on the National News Network (or NNN), hoping for the next announcement would give out. Soon enough a breaking news bulletin came on. The news caster read from his script and focused on the camera, like a normal news caster, but he had a black armband with the national symbol in the center. That could mean someone important in the government has died.

"We have a news break going on now. We regret to inform you that our Wonderful Dictator has died at The White House at 5:50pm. A government-sanctioned corner had confirmed the death as an apparent heart attack." The news caster explained the details in a stoic manner.

Baron and Sam were shocked to hear that The Wonderful Dictator was dead. Mrs. Fredricks came in from upstairs. She was a little frantic about what happened so suddenly.

"Baron did you hear?" Mrs. Fredricks asked her son.

"I know, this is history were talking about." Sam butted in.

"But who will run the country?" Baron pondered.

"A little too soon for that." Sam groused.

In Mornton Mandy Blanche was walking aimlessly, all around the town. It was a difficult time for her, since both her friends were killed, in this sick and twisted game. Not to mention she has lost her mind completely, because of it.

Mandy and her friends Wendy and Leanne were a close-knit group of girls that kept it to themselves most of the time. They weren't a big group, like Dawn and her friends. They weren't a group of troublemakers like Liam and Samantha, and their respective groups. They believed in all kinds of things; Wendy was obsessed with losing enough weight, to be attractive. Leanne was obsessed with roller-coasters. As for Mandy, she was obsessed with being popular in her own way; although it somewhat annoyed by Wendy and Leanne. Sure they wanted to be popular, but not as much as Mandy.

There is one thing that makes it difficult is that 11 other students are left in The Game, she could kill the remaining girls, thus making her the female winner. All she had to do is get help by a boy, and hoping he'll not attack her.

Mandy trekked to the edge of the thicket of trees, not far from the guard towers that were ordered to kill on sight, if she was attempting to escape. But Mandy wasn't going to the fenced-off areas; she was in hot pursuit of a student that has a blue dot. But it isn't any other boy; he was what appear to be Lion, as he was wearing black

"Ok please be friendly." She whispered to herself.

The boy was wearing black alright, but he wasn't the boy that Mandy wanted to see. The boy in black is Liam. Mandy tried to run away from Liam, but Liam had the upper hand, since Mandy's weapon was jackknife. No match for Liam's MAC-10.

Just like that Mandy was shot six times in the back. Two of those shots were fatal. Mandy lied dead, her face covered in dead leaves. Liam took a look at who he killed; he was relieved, but cold about it.

Liam then turned to his GPS to see if anyone else was still alive. He found that only six girls and five boys were left. He noticed that three boys and two girls were two zones east of where he was. He then headed east, alone.

In an old farm house on the outskirts of town Samantha was on the front porch looking at the sunset. It was one of Samantha's favorite things to do, when she was a kid.

When Samantha was seven, her mother was killed in a plane crash, on her way home from a business-trip in Los Angeles. Her death stunned Samantha. Soon after, her father raped her, losing her virginity in the process.

Two and a half years later, Samantha was forced to be a hooker, by her father. She was taken by hordes of perverted pedophiles who in turn raped her in exchanged for money.

Her mind snapped in two and killed her father in her own home. She made the scene of the crime look like a robbery gone awry. And she was sent in the care of her aunt and uncle. She's been with them ever since.

She looked at her GPS to see where she was, she was at A-6, not far from a guard tower. She noticed that a few zones south of her were a high amount of pink and blue dots were there. She picked up the weapons that she took from her victims and headed south, hoping to kill the students that are waiting to get killed, by her hands.

Soon enough an announcement flooded the air. The voice was none other than Miss. Fox, who was sobbing, but remained calm.

"Attention remaining students." Miss. Fox announced, "Will all of the remaining students, please report to the school. Dead zones have been neutralized, just so you can get around." She explained.

"Is she kidding?" Samantha thought to herself.

But none the less Samantha went back to the base, alone.


End file.
